L'Homme à la Rapière - Les Origines
by DedeLeRital
Summary: [Aventures] Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment une personne seule a réussit à mettre aussi facilement à mal nos 4 aventuriers ? Si c'est le cas, alors plongez vous dans l'épopée épique de ses origines, découvrez comment sa légende a été forgée, et tous les secrets qui peuvent bien se dissimuler derrière la lame de sa rapière.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER :  
** L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété exclusive de son créateur Mahyar Shakeri, ainsi que de son cast.  
Aucun argent n'est touché de ces écrits.  
Toute copie conforme comme partielle est interdite sans mon autorisation préalable.  
Il est possible que cette fan-fiction puisse comporter des scènes violentes pouvant heurter les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles, les chapitres en contenant seront signalés en disclaimer.  
Possibles fautes présentes, toutes mes excuses en avance.

* * *

 **L'Homme à la Rapière - Les Origines**

 **Prologue**

L'aube commençait sa genèse, les premières lumières orangées de la journée naissaient à l'arrière des pics glaciaires du col de Kaelys, bien à l'Ouest de Lasbalor, imbibant la plaine verdoyante qu'il dominait de toute sa hauteur d'une couleur vive. Les reflets ondulaient et dansaient sur le sol comme des aurores boréales, en rythme avec les nuages hivernaux éparpillés dans le plafond inatteignable de cet immense décor. Une appréciable matinée en somme. Mais le respect de la beauté offerte par mère nature n'est pas la première préoccupation des habitants du Cratère. Au départ, ce fut imperceptible, rien de plus qu'une infime vibration qui fit détaler lapins, cerfs et autre animaux qui se prélassaient, puis les touffes d'herbes se mirent à trembler en rythme, suivies des petits cailloux et de mottes de terres se détachant et s'emprisonnant dans un rituel similaire à l'intégralité du paysage. Alors que le phénomène continuait à s'amplifier, ce fut au vent de subir le même sort, son souffle devenant imperceptible sous un dément bruissement, dont l'intensité ne cessa de croitre. Mais au fil du temps, l'assourdissant bruit se fit plus organique, hennissements, cors et tambours se mêlant à l'anomalie auditive, jusqu'à ce que surgissent de chaque côté de la prairie une fresque de silhouettes d'or et d'acier, certaines montées sur d'imposants destriers carapacés dans des coloris similaires à ceux de leurs propriétaires. Ceux provenant du côté montagnard surplombaient la zone depuis un plateau rocheux sur lequel reposait une épaisse pellicule de neige, que grattaient frénétiquement les montures de leurs sabots, ressentant toute la nervosité de l'atmosphère. Leurs étendards bleus cyans, arborant en son centre un cristal surplombé de stalactites, laissant comprendre leur allégeance à l'Eglise de l'Hiver et du Froid. Celui en tête était recouvert d'une cape de fourrures marrons et maintenait contre son corps un heaume à double visière et dont le haut et l'arrière semblaient être le socle d'une crête à pics en verre. Il tenait en son autre main une cimeterre à double lames, l'une à l'avant et l'autre à l'arrière du pommeau, courbés de côtés opposés. Son regard sombre tentait de percer celui de son opposant, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à le distinguer parmis la foule qui le suivait. Celui ci était un immense brun, à la chevelure réunie en une longue tresse reposant sur son épaule, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau, et même de ses joues que le froid teintait d'un pourpre sombre. Sa mâchoire était le réceptacle d'une imposante cicatrice provenant d'on ne sait quelle créature, mais surement pas animale. Son harnois doré dont l'emblème récurrent était le bouclier indiquait clairement l'affiliation à la Lumière. Et alors que la lumière ambiante l'aveugle, réduisant l'ost ennemi en un gargantuesque amas d'ombres, il se mit à galoper le long de son armée et alla ordonner aux mages de commencer à préparer les sorts, ainsi qu'à ses commandants d'être prêt à appliquer la stratégie.

Il rabattit son camail sur son crâne qu'il recouvrit d'un spangenhelm particulier comprenant une partie métallique au niveau des pommettes, séparant son visage en trois parties distinctes, et dégaina une imposante flamberge qu'il brandit d'une seule main, imposant aux musiciens de la troupe de faire vrombir leurs instruments, et de marteler plus fort les tambours. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'abaissa, que la charge fut autorisée à se lancer. Les cavaliers se ruèrent à l'assaut des combattant de l'Hiver, abaissant leurs lances, leurs respirations haletantes dégageant d'épais souffles de vapeurs.  
L'action laissa échapper un sourire à l'homme à la double cimeterre qui ordonna à son tour à ses occultistes de charger leurs sorts, et fit reculer les cavaliers pour dévoiler ses archers et ses balistes, profitant des avantages accordés par le promontoire naturel. Et quand il ordonna de tirer, le ciel disparut derrière la nuée de projectiles, dont les ombres zèbrèrent le sol et les cavaliers de la Lumière, qui soudainement se sentirent enfermés sous un dôme mortel.

Peut être voudriez vous connaître la suite de cette épique bataille connue comme "Le massacre du Champs d'Aüjgur", comment l'Eglise de l'Hiver, pourtant en infériorité numérique, prit le dessus tout du long, ou comment un escadron de paladins réussit à prendre par revers les combattant de cette dernière, et à en abattre le chef, ou encore de quels evenements ulterieurs cet affrontement fut la conclusion ? Mais cela n'a que peu d'importance, car ici, la bataille n'est pas une conséquence, mais la cause d'un événement infime, qui pourtant changera le Cratère à tout jamais, la naissance d'une Légende de l'ombre. Et pourtant derrière chaque légende se cache un homme, même si parfois cette apparence n'est qu'un masque dissimulant un monstre.

Alors préparez vous pour la suite de ce récit, dont vous êtes bien loin d'imaginer le contenu, celui qui vous retracera l'épopée silencieuse d'un des plus grands génies stratégiques et combatifs de son époque, celle d'un escrimeur au nom inconnu, l'histoire de l'Homme à la Rapière...

* * *

 _Voilà, Voilà,  
C'est donc ainsi que commencera notre nouvelle fan-fiction.  
J'espere que ce petit prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche pour ce qui va suivre !  
N'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis, envies, critiques, etc ... en reviews !_

Le 1er chapitre devrait arriver courant de la semaine prochaine, ou à la rentrée.  
En attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !  
Bonne continuation à tous et à toutes.


	2. Chap1 : Le Pacte Ecarlate

_Bien le bonjour !  
Pour commencer, merci à Lilia Purpurea pour le Follows !  
On a commencé soft parce que c'était le prologue, mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !  
Pour info, ce chapitre, sous forme de roman classique, ferait dans les alentours de 13 pages écrit en 10 (et sans toutes les marges), donc vous avez de la matière ^^_

 _J'espère que mon chapitre vous fera passer un "bon moment"  
Bref ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le pacte écarlate**

Réjouissance. Tel était le mot qui vous viendrait instinctivement à l'esprit si vous étiez présent dans la petite bourgade de Skertröm, dans lequel les guerriers de l'Église de la Lumière fêtaient leur victoire. Chopes mousseuses pour célébrer les vainqueurs, femmes aguicheuses pour oublier la douleur et musiques heureuses pour dissimuler les pleurs. Ainsi se déroulait le rituel à la gloire des vivants et des morts, des amitiés perdues ou nouvellement liées mais surtout de la dernière nuit avant le retour à la ville, la maison, la civilisation, loin des atrocités d'un front tenu pendant plus de deux ans. Rires et instruments montaient langoureusement vers l'atmosphère, allégrement accompagnés des braises et des lueurs ambrées des feux de joies, baignant de ce même colori les toits aux ardoises bleutées du village, qui à jamais se souviendrait d'avoir accueilli les héros éphémères d'une bataille parmis tant d'autre.

Mais tous ne semblaient pas être attirés par les goûts et les couleurs enivrantes des festivités. A plus d'une journée de marche de là, se dessinait le coeur d'une forêt enneigée aux conifères imposants, dissimulant de leurs chapiteaux épineux le destin des voyageurs les plus téméraires aux yeux des puissances supérieures. Amer paradoxe avec le précédent décor, quand en ce lieu, tout n'était que froid et lugubre, où seul le salut de votre âme est à prier. Surement ce qu'auraient dû faire ces deux chevaliers, à l'emblème du Bouclier, forçant leurs montures à un galop frénétique entre les troncs éparpillés chaotiquement le long de leur itinéraire, sans même ne leurs laisser aucune chance d'esquiver les ronces déchirant leurs capes dorées, rayant leurs armures et labourant jusqu'au sang le cuir des flancs et des membres des chevaux qui ne se retenaient plus d'henir de douleur, de panique ou de fatigue, à moins que ce ne fut un désagréable mélange des trois. Le calvaire ne se résumait pas à cela, la neige épaisse les obligeait à donner toute leur puissance à chaque impulsion, sans compter que les artefacts de leur passage avaient déjà attiré à eux une meute de loups qui s'organisait silencieusement à les encadrer, attendant la première opportunité pour pouvoir lancer l'assaut.

Cette dernière survint lorsque le sabot antérieur d'un des destriers s'enfonça dans un trou dissimulé sous la couverture poudreuse des lieux, l'obligeant à chuter lourdement au sol et laissant choir son cavalier à ses côtés. Si quelque chose pouvait bien correspondre à un signal pour les prédateurs, ce fut sans aucun doute cet incident. Les silhouettes velues des bêtes surgirent de l'ombre pour se ruer sur le pauvre animal qui n'avait plus moyen de se défendre. En revanche, son propriétaire ne sembla pas accepter de s'en voir être séparé de cette manière, et attrapa donc sans hésitation son marteau de combat à deux mains encore accroché à la selle de de son canasson afin d'effectuer un large mouvement circulaire interdisant à ses assaillants de s'approcher plus. Un instant de flottement s'installa durant lequel il put distinguer le souffle incertain de sa monture dans son dos, se noyant progressivement à ceux de rage des prédateurs, dérangés par cet acte défensif imprévu. Par le biais de brefs regards luisants, ils en conclurent cependant que leur nombre leurs permettraient de prendre l'avantage sur le bipède malgré son arme et l'aisance qu'il semblait posséder dans le maniement de celle-ci. En un hurlement, ils reprirent l'assaut affamé, deux d'entre eux se sacrifiant sur l'humain afin de le retenir.

Il arriva tout de même à asséner un violent uppercut avec son arme à la première bête qui fut ainsi projetée contre un tronc, tout en comprenant trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer pour la seconde. Un reflex le poussa toutefois à mettre son bras devant son visage dans un maigre espoir de protection. Évidemment, cela n'aurait été d'aucune utilité si l'animal n'avait pas été littéralement amputé de la moitié de son corps en plein bond par l'épée bâtarde du second chevalier, toujours perché sur sa monture, ayant rebroussé chemin à la rescousse de son camarade. Il continua sa percée au sein de la meute, trop occupée à se partager la chair chaude de leur proie encore vivante, qu'il réduisit aisément de quelques membres, poussant par la même occasion les rescapés à fuir vers le combattant au sol, se chargeant de les briser avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper, sans ressentir le moindre scrupule. Ce qui resta bientôt des loups ne fut plus que des taches de sang imbibées de touffes de poils, dont la chaleur faisaient fondre la neige alentours, ainsi que des jappement d'agonie qui se turent un à un.

Les deux cavaliers, se retrouvant dans une bulle de tranquillité aussi inespérée qu'un imprévue, se jetèrent un long regard derrière les fentes en croix de leurs heaumes, desquels de voluptueuses bouffées brumeuses, témoins de leurs respirations haletantes, s'extirpaient et et se dissipaient rapidement. Celui au marteau fut le premier à se détourner du lien visuel pour se consacrer à sa monture, dont la chair avait été bien trop entamée par les crocs acérés, et dont le cuir brun se se retrouvait désormais tacheté d'un sang poisseux. Étrangement, le regard de la bête était particulièrement serein, implorant la compassion de son propriétaire et son pardon d'avoir failli dans la tâche qu'il lui confiait. Celui-ci se baissa à son niveau pour lui tapoter l'encolure avant de caresser le poil chaud de la zone, en lui murmurant de petits bruits semblant les réconforter tous deux. Puis, sans s'attarder, dégaina sa dague et lui trancha la carotide dans l'espoir de lui insuffler la mort la moins douloureuse possible. Il resta à ses côtés, attendant les dernières convulsions de la bête pour enfin pouvoir se relever et laisser derrière lui le souvenir d'une amitié particulière, mais de longue date. Privé de moyen de transport, il accepta la main tendue du second paladin, l'invitant à se placer à l'arrière de son destrier. Une fois installé le plus confortablement possible, ce qui ne signifie pas grand chose quand vous êtes à cru et en armure, il ordonna à son sauveur de ne pas perdre plus de temps et de ne pas ménager sa monture.

Il fallut encore quelques heures pour que le duo puisse arriver à l'orée d'une imposant propriété aux alentours de la cité de Lasbalor. Un grand manoir en forme de H, batit en pierres blanchies, entouré de jardins et de fontaines donnant vie au lieu, même dans la claire obscurité d'une fin de nuit, et donnant accès sur un bois entretenu pour la chasse et autre activité champêtre. Un garde les fit s'arrêter devant le portail, splendide ouvrage d'un maître forgeron surement reconnu de la région, et n'accepta d'ouvrir ce dernier qu'après avoir obtenu vérification et confirmation de leurs identité. On convoqua un palefrenier afin de les guider jusqu'à l'écurie où il allait pouvoir prendre en charge le destrier, mais surtout où nos deux cavaliers purent enfin mettre pied à terre, ne prenant avec eux que leurs armes respectives, ainsi qu'un panier d'osier initialement attaché là où s'était installé le guerrier au marteau, et qu'il s'était donc retrouvé à maintenir entre ses bras tout le reste du voyage. Se considérant enfin en sécurité, ils s'accordèrent de pouvoir ôter leurs heaumes, et se jetèrent un regard éprouvé mais satisfait.

Celui qui avait perdu sa monture était visiblement le plus vieux, de taille moyenne et trapu, arborant une chevelure grisonnante rabattue en arrière sur le dessus et taillée de près sur les côtés se prolongeant en deux larges favoris se joignant sous un nez aquilin en une épaisse moustache. Un regard noir mais sympathique se baladait dans ses yeux en amande, accentués par les rides parsemant l'intégralité de son portrait. Le second, quand à lui, était plus grand élancé, dominant le premier de toute la force de sa jeunesse, cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés dont des mèches rebelles tombaient de chaque côté de son front, cachant parfois ses iris d'un bleu gris qui seraient sans doute d'une froideur perçante dans le futur. Le vétéran plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet et lui imposa un ordre, sur lequel il insista sévèrement en dressant son index ganté de fer entre leurs deux visages.

" A partir de maintenant, tu te contentes de faire uniquement ce que je te dis, pas de prises d'initiatives… Et surtout tu ne parles pas ! Compris ?"

Bien que la question fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus rhétorique, l'intéressé acquiesça du chef et se vit confier la responsabilité du panier. La consigne comprise, ils purent enfin entrer dans la demeure. Un domestique fit son apparition dès leurs premiers pas, et leurs demanda mielleusement s'ils avaient rendez vous avec le propriétaire des lieux ou s'ils désiraient simplement souscrire au droit du gîte et du couvert pour finir la nuit. L'aîné se contenta de répondre qu'ils attendraient leur hôte dans le bureau de ce dernier, avant de s'y rendre d'une démarche assurée, se plongeant dans un sinistre mutisme. Inutile de vous préciser que cette initiative ne fut pas sans déplaire au valet qui insista, se hâtant pour se maintenir au rythme des invités déjà en marche, tout d'abord insistant, puis implorant ces derniers de plutôt accepter de se rendre dans la salle commune ou dans un chambre d'accueil en attendant qu'il puisse faire part à son employeur de leur requête, ce à quoi il n'obtint, évidemment, aucune réponse.

Après avoir parcouru prestement maintes couloirs et escaliers, ayant forcé le majordome à les abandonner par la même occasion, ils débouchèrent enfin sur une pièce relativement luxueuse. Dalles et colonnes de marbre veiné, rideaux et tentures de velours pourpres, un bureau en chêne massif trônant devant une succession de portes vitrées, donnant accès à un balcon surplombant les jardins, des fauteuils à haut dossiers rembourrés d'un coloris bordeaux, plafond peint et envahit de moulures, ainsi qu'une imposante bibliothèque recouvrant les murs inutiles, dont le nombre d'ouvrages ferait pâlir de jalousie certains occultistes chevronnés de la Tour des Mages. Le bureau était dans un désordre organisé, couvert de parchemins roulés comme ouverts, servant négligemment de sous verres, et de réceptacle pour des pelures de mandarines provenant d'un pot à fruit, à côté de l'encrier, emplissant la pièce de l'essence de l'agrume, se mélangeant avec harmonie aux notes d'esprits de cuirs des reliures, de patchouli et d'épices, ainsi qu'aux senteurs de bergamotes et de vanilles qui parfumait déjà la demeure depuis l'entrée. Odeur onctueuse et réconfortante, les invitant de manière limite provocante à se mettre à leurs aises.

Le plus jeune se plaça à côté de la porte, restant debout, une main sure, posée sur le pommeau de son épée bâtarde et plaquant le panier d'osier contre son plastron d'acier de façon plus nerveuse avec l'autre. Le second paladin ne se refusa pas l'agréable étreinte d'un des fauteuils, et succomba à l'attrait d'une courte sieste en attendant l'arrivée de leur hôte, la nouvelle de la leur devant déjà s'être répandue suite au comportement adopté avec le valet. Toutefois la stratégie ne sembla pas être des plus efficace, bien que le soldat profita sans se plaindre des quelques heures de repos supplémentaires qui lui furent ainsi involontairement accordé. De cette manière, il parut bien plus apte à la conversation quand émergea de l'entrée le propriétaire. Homme chauve à la barbe et aux sourcils garnis, la peau pâle et les traits tirés, dessinant de grandes poches sous ses yeux fatigués mais brillant toutefois d'une étrange vivacité de par ses iris aux reflets violacés. Sans se soucier de celui qui officiait sans broncher tel un garde, il ôta son aube colorée et la chaîne au pendentif en forme de bouclier qui pesait sur son cou, qu'il fit craquer, pour les lancer nonchalamment, accompagnés de nouveaux parchemins qu'ils tenaient sous le bras, sur un coin du bureau, afin de ne paraître que dans une simple chemise de cachemir noir quand il prit place face au vétéran, trônant en tant que maître des lieux. Comme si de rien n'était, il se permit d'avaler en vitesse quelques quarts de ce qui semblait être un de ses mets favoris et se servit un verre de vins rouges qu'il avala d'une traite. Ce petit rituel sembla le rendre enfin apte à s'intéresser à ses invités, qu'il prit le temps de dévisager. Leurs armures salies par la guerre et leurs capes déchirées par les aléas de leur voyage ne lui inspiraient surement pas confiance, mais si ce fut le cas, il se cacha bien de le montrer, conscient que s'ils avaient eu la possibilité de se présenter sous un meilleur jour, ils l'auraient fait, les paladins portant un point d'honneur connu de tous pour leur respect des règles et des étiquettes.

"Je ne connais pas vos visages…" Il lâcha cette phrase utilisée à la fois comme introduction, reflection et conclusion, laissant perplexe le duo qui ne sut quoi répondre, ce qu'il ne leurs laissa de toute manière pas le temps de faire.  
"... Mais vos brassards blancs me permet de savoir que vous faîtes partie de l'Escouade de Castelblanc ayant abattu le chef de guerre de l'Eglise de l'Hiver et du Froid à la Bataille du Champs d'Aüjgur. Je sors tout juste d'une longue séance de rapports avec mes émissaires… Lasballor n'est pas la porte à côté et ne constitue pas plus une étape d'un quelconque trajet pour la citadelle de la Lumière. Si j'ajoute à cela que vous avez préféré rater les festivités pour vous rendre ici, vous ne verrez sûrement aucun mal à ce que je considère votre présence dans mon bureau, sans oublier votre comportement empressé dont j'ai eu retour, comme suspicieuse pour le moins ?  
\- C'est tout à fait légitime, je le conçois, acquiesça sans gêne ni honte celui qui lui faisait face.  
\- Bien. Je ne suis surement pas autant fatigué que vous, mais je suis à deux doigts de vous demander d'attendre demain pour cette audience… Donc je vous prierai de vous rendre directement aux faits sans essayer de m'entourlouper par le récit de vos possibles péripéties secondaires."  
Le vétéran accepta les conditions, semblant vouloir régler l'affaire qui les avait poussé ici au plus vite, et se racla discrètement la gorge avant de commencer.

" Messire, je me nomme Prospère Hallgard, Paladin Commodor de la légion Éclat de Castelblanc. Vous savez que la guerre qui a mené à la bataille, dont vous connaissez déjà les tenants et aboutissants, a duré deux ans. Période durant laquelle un de mes hommes a fauté avec une paysanne de Skertröm. Cette femme a mis au monde un enfant illégitime puisque le dit homme possède déjà femme et enfant, et elle le lui a confié. Il ne peut donc pas le ramener chez lui… cependant j'ai ouïe dire que le Cardinal Suprême Hassbar, vous en somme, avait déjà su régler ce genre d'imprévu… D'où ma présence ici." Il conclut son récit en faisant un geste de main à son compagnon qui apporta et déposa fébrilement la corbeille sur le bureau avant de reprendre sa place à côté de la porte. L'hôte en profita pour faire glisser délicatement l'objet jusqu'à ses genoux et en ôta le couvercle pour y découvrir un bébé emmailloté, installé sur un matelas improvisé de morceaux de tissus et de cotons. De façon tout aussi minutieuse, il le referma et le reposa sur sa table de travail.  
" Il m'a l'air bien calme au vue du voyage que vous venez d'effectuer…  
\- Je me suis permis de lui administrer quelques gouttes de laits de pavots dans sa boisson…  
\- Bon reflex. Et qu'avez vous fait de la mère ?  
\- J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires, selon ce que j'ai entendu à propos de vos exigences.  
\- Excellent, il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à me donner le nom du père et je vous décharge de ce poid.  
\- Malheureusement, je préfère que personne ne soit cité."  
La réponse résonna dans la pièce comme lors de l'annonce d'une fatalité d'une tragédie théâtrale, et installa un silence pesant. Le regard du cardinal s'assombrit et il laissa ses doigts pianoter nerveusement le plat de son bureau. Quelques inspirations plus tard, il reprit en arborant un large sourire narquois.  
" Dans ce cas, vous pouvez repartir avec… ou en assumer la responsabilité !"  
De nouveau, une pause prit place durant le dialogue, et ce fut au tour du vieux paladin de se joindre aux percussions, en tapotant frénétiquement le manche de son marteau, tout en affrontant le second joueur par la vision. Reprendre la parole, c'était s'avouer vaincu, ce à quoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se rabaisser… Et pourtant, cela se produisit.

"Je suis le père."  
L'étonnement se propagea parmis les deux orgueilleux, l'intervenant étant le second paladin qui venait de défier le seul ordre de son supérieur, qui s'avança et prit place au sein du débat, s'installant avec hésitation par la même occasion à côté du vétéran qui ne se priva pas pour lui chuchoter quelques sincères réprimandes auxquelles il ne porta aucun intérêt, focalisant toute son attention sur Hassbar, qui ne feignit pas sa surprise et son intérêt pour ce retournement de situation.  
" Excellent, vous voyez sir Hallgard, quand on y met du sien, tout s'arrange ! Puis je vous poser une question jeune homme ?  
\- Evidemment monseigneur.  
\- Vous êtes deux, et j'ai eu confirmation que vous êtes arrivés à deux sur le même cheval. A moins que j'eusse raté un quelconque changement dans la tradition qui pousse chaque paladin à avoir son destrier personnel…  
\- Malheureusement Aube, mon palefrois a été victime d'une attaque de loups qui lui fut mortelle durant notre passage par le Foret des Eltrys, intervient sèchement Prospère.  
\- Tout mes condoléance, j'ai entendu parler du lien qui peut vous unir avec vos montures...Et hormis vous, et la mère, dont vous vous êtes préalablement chargé, vous pouvez donc m'assurer que personne d'autre n'est au courant ?  
\- Je m'en porte garant, en effet.  
\- Parfait"

Le Cardinal tapa deux fois dans ses mains, et dans la seconde même, une ombre surgit de l'arrière du dossier du Commodor, lui tranchant la gorge d'une main en plaçant un tissus humidifiée sur la plaie béante avec l'autre. L'action fut si rapide que ce n'est pas le meurtre qui fit sursauter le paladin survivant mais le fait de se rendre compte de la présence d'un quatrième homme dans la pièce, ne comprenant que bien après ce qu'il venait de se passer à ses côtés. Il resta tétanisé un long moment, Hallgard n'était pas son mentor et n'avait pas été son précepteur, il s'était même révélé être quelqu'un de dur et sévère lorsqu'il fut sous ses ordres pendant ces deux dernières années, par soucis de discipline, bien entendu, mais il ne l'avait vraiment apprécié autrement qu'en tant que compagnon de combat et bien entendu quand il dévoila un nouveau visage en lui promettant de trouver une solution pour son fils… La méfiance dont faisait preuve le Cardinal Suprême à propos des personnes au courant de ses actions aurait dû le mettre sur la voie de son funeste destin et il lui en voulut presque de ne pas y avoir penser. Que la Fortune peut être moqueuse de faire survivre un homme durant deux hivers de combats pour l'abattre le lendemain de la victoire. Il fallut bien du courage au jeune homme pour oser poser son regard sur l'assassin. Malheureusement, l'apparence de ce dernier était dissimulée derrière une cape blanche, sous laquelle pouvait tout de même se deviner un plastron, et d'où émergeait une main gantée tenant une splendide rapière d'argent à la garde en cloche cuivrée, dont coulait du fluide vital depuis le tranchant de la lame. Son visage était recouvert par un masque d'or ne laissant apercevoir que sa bouche et sa mâchoire, tandis que ses cheveux étaient regroupés sous un large chapeaux à plumes. Dès que le saignement sembla être terminé, il souleva le vétéran comme s'il ne pesait rien et disparut avec lui par une porte dissimulée par laquelle il était surement rentré.

Le paladin se sentit enfin rassuré dès que l'étrange personnage, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant le temps de son ouvrage, avait disparut de sa ligne de mire. Il déglutit, et en s'accrochant à tous son courage focalisa de nouveau son attention sur son interlocuteur qui s'était remis à manger ses mandarines. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains et le coin des lèvres avant de reprendre.  
" Comprenez bien, jeune homme, pour la sécurité de votre fils et votre anonymat, il me faut le moins de personnes au courant possible. Ma sécurité personnelle est assurée par les Rapières dorées, dont vous venez de rencontrer l'un des membres… Inutile de vous préciser que votre enfant et votre secret seront inatteignables avec ces hommes pour en assurer la surveillance.  
\- C'est tout ce que je demande…  
\- Cependant, toute chose a un prix. Feu-Sir Hallgard a bien dit que vous avez aussi un enfant légitime, n'est ce pas ?  
\- En effet messire… une fille qui est destinée à devenir paladin… Vous ne comptez pas…"  
Voyant le doute et l'horreur se dessiner dans le regard du guerrier, le cardinal imposa ses mains en l'air pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'imaginait tout de même pas lui faire quelconque mal.  
"Non, du tout ! Mais j'exige que votre prochain enfant soit formé pour la mission spirituelle, les monastères manquent de résident et je pourrais me débrouiller pour le faire monter dans les hautes sphères religieuses. Je donnerai ma vie pour votre bâtard, quand en retour votre fils consacrera la sienne pour suivre ma voie."  
Le père fut confronté à un dilemme intérieur, qu'il résolut en appuyant sur l'idée qu'il ne serait pas contre savoir qu'au moins un de ses enfants ne risquerait pas sa vie sur des champs de batailles ou à l'aventure jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.  
" Il en sera fait selon votre volonté… puis je tout de même lui choisir un nom ?  
\- Bien entendu. Que proposez vous ?  
\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils nommé Théodore.  
\- Malheureusement, c'est un nom bien trop noble pour un bâtard…"  
Le père s'enferma de nouveau dans un silence de reflection pendant que son hôte avait déplié un parchemin qu'il grattait énergiquement de sa plume en attendant une réponse.  
"- Si c'est pour l'appeler "Fitz" ou un autre nom qui le stigmatisera toute sa vie comme enfant illégitime, je préfère vous laisser choisir,..."  
Il allait conclure sa phrase, mais se stoppa net pour prendre un morceau de sa cape en lambeau et en déchirer un rectangle qu'il tendit au Cardinal.  
"... En revanche, ma femme dit toujours que ma fille dort mieux quand elle sait que nous ne sommes pas loin… Si vous pouviez lui confier cela comme peluche, ou je ne sais quoi. Je vous serais on ne peut plus reconnaissant."

L'intéressé attrapa le ruban doré improvisé et le fit glisser entre ses doigts avant de le déposer dans le panier où y reposait toujours le nouveau propriétaire de cette bande de tissus.  
" Bien entendu… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à signer un contrat attestant de notre rencontre et de notre accord."  
Il retourna le parchemin tout juste remplis et fit passer un pot de cire chaude au paladin, qui ôta son gantelet pour récupérer sa chevalière. D'un geste d'abord hésitant, il se munit du réceptacle, qu'il fixa, perdu dans ses pensées, puis l'inclina légèrement afin de verser précautionneusement le liquide sur le coin inférieur du pacte.  
Un pacte qui avait déjà fait couler plus de sang que d'encre, un pacte écarlate, un pacte qu'il imprègna de façon résolue et à jamais du sceau de la famille Silverberg.

* * *

 _Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, franchement je me suis vraiment fait plaisir à l'écrire personnellement ^^  
_ _Avant qu'on ne puisse me faire la remarque, je sais que les Cardinaux sont liés à la religion catholique et nous n'avons aucune idée s'ils en existent dans l'univers d'Aventures... mais si vous aimez la signification des couleurs, vous comprendrez facilement, et si vous voulez plus d'éclaircissements dessus, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP, par Twitter, ou en review !_

 _Lâchez vous d'ailleurs en review, conseil, avis, critique, impression, suspicion, séduction et tout ce qui rime en -tion sera aussi bienvenue !  
_ _En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous_ _remercié de m'avoir lu.  
_ _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (le dimanche en général) pour la suite !  
_ _Bonne continuation à tous et à toutes !_


	3. Chap2 : Routine

_Salut tout le monde !  
Avec un peu de retard, voilà le 2ème chapitre qui débarque sans crier gare, mais au moins y a du contenu ^^  
Merci à Dry1410 et à Lilia Purpurea pour leurs reviews !_

Pas besoin de m'attarder plus, vous avez de quoi occuper vos yeux pour un petit bout de temps !  
Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Routine**

 _7 ans plus tard_

"Sixte ! Maintiens moi cette foutue sixte !"  
La phrase le heurta brutalement en même temps que la garde d'un fleuret à la mâchoire. L'impact déchira la peau de sa joue, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, déversant sur sa langue le goût métallique et amer d'un sang fluide, s'écoulant petit à petit vers la gorge, ce qui l'obligea à tousser de toute ses forces, expectorant le liquide rougeâtre par la même occasion. L'attaque l'avait mis à terre, permettant à la poussière de se joindre à sa salive à chacune de ses difficiles respirations, et à s'infiltrer dans l'entaille de son visage, provoquant brûlures et démangeaisons, alors qu'il fixait sans but le sol ocre, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Sixte, tel était le surnom qui lui avait été attribué par les membres du Domaine à force d'entendre cette même injonction lui être répétée tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, de cela, il s'en souvenait. En revanche, son prénom de naissance… John, à moins que ce ne soit Jo… Ou totalement autre chose ? Lui même ne pouvait y répondre. Peu importait, il était Sixte et il n'arrivait même pas à conserver cette position pourtant fondamentale à l'escrime. Ce fut soudain à son épaule d'être meurtrie d'une chaleureuse douleur, qu'il comprit être la musculeuse étreinte d'une main le redressant sur pieds. Sa vision fut troublée en un premier temps par quelques lueurs se baladant aléatoirement dans son champs de vision, laissant dessiner au fur et à mesure le visage d'une femme. Airyn, la maître d'arme de la cour du Cardinal Suprême Hassbar, était une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, âge, taille et corpulence dans la moyenne. La teinte bleutée du noir de ses cheveux, offrant un contraste particulier au gris de ses iris, permettait toutefois de la différencier de toute autre à quelque lieux à la ronde. Tout comme la cicatrice qui parcourait tout son visage dans la diagonale, de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la naissance du cou, marquant le haut de son nez au passage. Si le reste de ses traits n'était pas plus désagréable que ceux d'une autre, l'enfant n'y voyait que des détails et des imperfections que la violence et l'acharnement auraient laissé comme signature. Il n'admirait de son corps que les prouesses gymnastiques qu'elle était capable d'effectuer au service de son art meurtrier. Car pour Airyn, le combat était en effet l'expression la plus pure de ce que pouvait être l'homme. Si la danse reflétait tous les bons sentiments et l'amour que portait une personne, le maniement d'une arme extirpait ce qui se trouve au plus profond de chacun. Et le corps devenait un costume au service d'une chorégraphie, d'un tempo, avec ses règles et ses traditions. Mais tout le monde n'est pas bon danseur, surtout qu'on ne capte que rarement l'intérêt de pratiquer quand on est enfant.

Une claque à l'arrière du crâne eut vite fait d'aider les esprits du garçon à se concentrer sur les paroles de son entraîneuse, genoux fléchis devant lui.  
"Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?"  
Il acquiesça avec conviction, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien.  
" Le Cardinal a la générosité de te réserver une place parmis les Rapières Dorées alors que tu n'es qu'un orphelin qui avait plus de chance de finir comme garçon d'écurie, ou au cuisine… Et tu n'essaies même pas d'avoir un garde correcte !"  
Elle leva ses bras au ciel, comme pour invoquer un élémentaire qui pourrait lui fournir une réponse, ce qui n'arriva bien évidemment pas.  
" Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de survivre au combat si tu ne sais même pas avoir la position de base ! Et puis, je ne comprend pas, tu l'as assimilé très vite, et ca fait maintenant deux ans que tu t'obstines à ne plus l'appliquer ! Deux ans que nous n'avons quasiment pas avancé ! Expliques moi au moins ! Tu vois bien que je peux t'atteindre sans même utiliser ma lame !"  
Nonchalamment, il haussa les épaules en faisant une moue témoignant du peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à la question. Elle ne cacha pas son exaspération face au peu de conviction que dégageait le garçon, et préféra lui remettre une frappe au même endroit que précédemment, toutefois moins forte, avant de regagner sa place et lui ordonner de se remettre en position.

Il ramassa son arme à ses pied, salua son adversaire en fouettant l'air de sa lame de son menton jusqu'au sol, et prit une posture tout aussi peu académique que celle préalablement reprochée. L'acte résonna comme une nouvelle provocation pour la monitrice qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'avancer jusqu'à lui pour lui administrer une touche dans la zone corporel qu'il aurait dû protéger par sa garde. Toutefois, la riposte de l'enfant fut des plus inattendues. D'une rotation du poignet, il fit glisser sa lame en opposition à celle de son opposante et profita de l'impulsion de son action ainsi que de sa petite taille pour effectuer une glissade sous les jambes de la femme, sur lesquelles il prolongea son mouvement avec son fleuret. Dans son dos, après une acrobatie pour se relever, il n'eut plus qu'à se contenter d'une simple fente pour la toucher, sans ne lui avoir laissé guère le temps de se retourner. Le duo resta figé dans cette position quelques longues minutes. Finalement, la maître d'arme pivota pour lui faire face et le regarda avec mépris.  
" Qu'est ce qui t'autorises à faire cela ? Tu ne connais rien en escrime et tu te permets déjà des fantaisies ridicules ! As tu idée de…  
\- Peut être, mais c'est moi qui ai gagné le point.  
"Il l'avait coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, rajoutant une couche à l'agacement qu'elle ressentait déjà. Elle se massa rapidement les paupières de son pouce et son index afin de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et pouvoir répondre sans se laisser emporter.  
" Tu es là pour apprendre, et ce que tu fais n'a rien à voir avec le cours…  
\- Si je m'étais positionné en sixte, vous ne m'auriez jamais attaqué de ce côté là, en vous mettant en danger par la même occasion...Je ne suis pas sur qu'un combat sur un champs de bataille soit réellement codifié par des règles et un code de l'honneur… Rares sont les batailles loyales et j'imagine que ce n'est pas avec une lame fine et mouchetée que l'on se bat, et si c'est le cas, que cela puisse percer une armure."  
Pour le coup c'en était trop Airyn, qui le salua, signant la fin du cours, pour mieux lui ordonner de "foutre le camps de son champs de vision" et lui conseiller de revenir demain en ayant laissé son orgueil de côté.

D'une démarche traînante, il quitta la piste en terre battue et traversa les jardins jusqu'à se rendre à l'arrière du manoir , dans lequel il entra par une petite porte en bois. Dès ses premiers pas dans la pièce, des voluptés d'arômes divers vinrent lui chatouiller les narines. L'odeur alléchante d'un poulet arrosé au vin rouge était surement la plus marquée, mais il ne négligea pas de relever les senteurs d'herbes aromatisant des patates douces, ou encore le bouillon de poisson qui dégageait des effluves marines aux teintes de saumon et de thon. Exténué, il cala un tabouret contre un mur afin de se laisser tomber dessus, à côté d'une cuisinière adolescente occupée à éplucher des carottes, qui laissa échapper un rictus de douleur en voyant la plaie béante à sa joue.  
"Tu as encore provoqué Airyn et elle a écourté ta leçon une fois de plus à ce que je vois…  
\- Où est Lodan ?  
\- Tu es bien trop en avance, il ne descend prendre son repas que dans une demi-heure…"  
L'enfant laissa échapper un grognement et préféra croiser ses bras sur la table où reposait les pelures orangées, et enfonça sa tête dans l'interstice de ses membres en attendant l'arrivée de ce mystérieux personnage. Trente minutes plus tard, ni plus, ni moins, l'intéressé arriva, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que son physique était dérangeant. Une peau pâle, à la limite du translucide, des cheveux noirs, courts, raides et désordonnés dans lesquels naissaient de façon éparpillée nombreuses mèches blanches, des yeux plissés et fatigués, contrastant avec l'absence totale de rides sur le visage. Sa tenue correspondait à un ample cache poussière en daim brun, recouvrant une chemise et un pantalon de coton blanc, tous deux noyés sous de nombreuses petites pochettes et sacoches aux contenus inconnus. Chacun de ses pas résonnait, et rendait sa démarche unique et reconnaissable parmis tant d'autre, surement grace aux talonnettes en bois de ses bottines. D'une petite taille, il possédait ce genre de corpulence sèche mais qu'on l'on soupçonne d'être bien taillée, comme le laissait présager ses mains larges desquelles émergeaient veines et muscles comme rarement. A sa façon de saluer les ouvrières de cuisine, on comprenait assez facilement qu'il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses expressions, laissant imaginer une voix d'une insupportable monotonie. Sixte s'était vivement redressé dès qu'il avait entendu le bruit précédemment décrit. Tout en sortant une paire de lorgnons, Lordan prit place sur un tabouret entre la marmiton et l'orphelin, lui saisissant la mâchoire pour mieux observer la blessure.

"Sixte, quand accepteras tu de suivre sagement une leçon d'escrime…  
\- Quand j'y verrais un réel l'intérêt… Je n'ai que sept ans, Lodan ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un soldat enfermé dans un château ! Aujourd'hui j'ai même reussit à gagner un combat, et de toute façon ce n'est pas les cours d'Airyn qui vont m'aider à progresser !  
\- C'est ce que tu penses… De quand date la blessure ?  
\- Environ cinquante minutes je dirais…"  
L'adulte acquiesça et sortit de différentes sacoches une fiole, deux chiffons et un petit pot en terre cuite. Il versa le contenu de la fiole sur le premier bout de tissus et s'en servit pour nettoyer la plaie, qu'il examina sous différents angles, avant d'appliquer dessus, à l'aide du deuxième morceau, le baume se trouvant dans le mini receptacle.  
Puis il ferma les yeux, dressa son index et son majeur face à la joue, et les fit lentement tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, comme s'il remontait une pendule. Un cercle runique apparut sur la peau du bâtard, autours de la zone où la pommade avait été appliquée. Il commença à ressentir cette étrange sensation à laquelle il s'était habitué. Là où s'effectuait le sortilège, la peau semblait lui être rigide comme le roc, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'une aiguille traversait cette couche pour insuffler à haut débit un liquide brûlant. Tout en continuant son ouvrage, le plus âgé des deux reprit la parole.  
" Tu sais, c'est comme la magie, si je n'avais pas suivi mon apprentissage de mage du temps, j'aurais quand même pu te soigner en recherchant une formule dans un grimoire… Mais je n'oserais même pas imaginer l'état de ta joue juste ensuite, ou dans un futur proche comme lointain… Certes tu as reussit à la battre à un duel, mais pour combien d'autre perdus ? Combien de combattants comme Airyn serais tu capable d'enchainer sans savoir te battre de façon académique… L'action systémique te permet de pouvoir te défendre et attaquer par réflexe tout en laissant ton esprit libre d'établir une stratégie surprenante… Mais ca ne peut marcher que si tu suit consciencieusement l'entraînement."  
Il rouvrit les yeux, ôta le baume, dévoilant une peau lisse et sans aucune cicatrice, puis rangea tout son matériel et ses lunettes aussi rapidement qu'il les avait déballé. Gentiment, il claqua la zone.  
"Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais si je pouvais éviter de retarder mon repas plus d'une fois par mois, ca m'arrangerait, et toi aussi, tu as obligation d'assister quotidiennement à la Séance… Et il vaut mieux ne pas y être affamé ou sur la digestion."

Et comme si son souhait était un ordre, la jeune cuisinière s'occupant des carottes leurs posa deux bols remplis, avant de disparaître vers la salle commune, chargée d'une lourde marmite et de la mission d'en distribuer le contenu. L'enfant avala sa portion rapidement, contrairement à son aîné qui dégustait plus lentement chaque cuillerée. Ils s'accordèrent le temps de discuter, des nouvelles du cratère, de l'arrivée d'un groupe de mercenaires nains à Lasbalor en quête d'un de leur prince, et de quelques rumeurs futiles concernant les résidents du domaine. Dès que le soleil commença à se désaxer de son apogé, ils sortirent de table et marchèrent silencieusement dans divers couloirs. Arrivés à une petite porte, Sixte abandonna le mage et s'enfonça dans une grande pièce circulaire dans laquelle plusieurs lits étaient établis en cercle , et cela sur plusieurs étages, mis à part le dernier, qui ne contenait que quelques couchages, répartis plus aléatoirement. Il se dirigea vers le seul qui était accompagné d'un coffre et fouilla dans celui-ci. Il en sortit une chemise bouffante blanche à col à lacets, un pourpoint sans manches en cuir noir et un pantalon vert sombre en lin. Il échangea ses vêtements d'entraînements contre ceux ci, qu'il compléta d'une ceinture tressée et d'un pendentif de bouclier en or. Passant devant un miroir, il s'offrit le temps de se regarder, il était plutôt grand pour un enfant de sept hivers, mais cela le rendait aussi ridiculement maigre, toutefois, son teint halée et les joues un plus charnues de son visage ovale lui offrait un portrait agréable, bordé par une chevelure épaisse, dissimulant un front un peu prononcé, rebelle et ondulée, et d'un noir aussi sombre que son regard. Quant à ses lèvres qui étaient légèrement plus charnue que la plupart des hommes, elles lui offriraient surement plus tard un charme atypique.

Dès ce changement effectué, il reprit l'itinéraire inverse à celui qui l'avait conduit à sa chambre et se rendit jusqu'à une imposante double porte métallique. Non sans mal, il en ouvrit un battant et scruta l'immense salle dans laquelle il s'introduit. L'ensemble était d'un gris quasi-uniforme, murs, sols, voûtes et plafonds. Cependant la présence de vitraux aux teintes vives colorait l'endroit d'une luminosité particulière, réchauffant l'ambiance du lieux qui devait être naturellement froid. Devant lui, une allée se formait entre les rangées de sièges symétriquement disposés, permettant d'accéder à une estrade aussi minérale que le reste du décor, sur laquelle reposait une longue table, qui s'apparentait plus à un monolithe végétal couché, sculpté et taillé de sorte à laisser un espace pour les jambes.

Partout autours de lui, des visiteurs se baladaient, se hurlaient des choses plus ou moins agréables, cherchaient une place où s'asseoir, brandissaient parfois des parchemins, tandis que certains juraient d'être arrivés avant un tel ou un autre. Une véritable fourmilière en mouvance constante...sauf que le fourmis sont silencieuses et ne dégagent pas une odeur infecte de transpirations. L'ambiance sur le promontoire était en totale opposition avec celle de l'assemblée, chacun était assis à sa place, Hassbar au centre, la tête calée entre les trois premiers doigts de sa main droite, baladant son jugement de droite à gauche de son regard violet si intense, qu'il apposa finalement sur Sixte à son entrée. Il ne laissa rien transparaître dans ses émotions quand à ses sentiments sur l'enfant, mais ce dernier savait très bien que son comportement envers Airyn lui avait été transmis, et qu'il ne se priverait pas une fois de plus de l'en réprimander. Le panel entourant le Cardinal Suprême comprenait majoritairement des prêtres, quelques paladins et un duo de notaires, imitant majoritairement l'attitude muette du maître des lieux, à l'exceptions de deux ou trois qui chuchotaient fugacement avec leur voisin. L'orphelin passa sans encombre au travers de la rangée de Rapières Dorées qui surveillaient l'accès à l'estrade, et se dirigea derrière la tablée de représentants de l'Église de la Lumière, où des bancs, quasiment tous libres, étaient disposés contre le mur. Il prit place et attendit que le Bâtonnier frappa de quatres coup l'une des dalles de pierres pour annoncer le début de la Séance. Comme par miracle, chacun gagna sa place dans la seconde et se plongea dans un silence profond en attendant d'être appelé.

Se déroula ensuite un rituel que l'enfant avait déjà vu bien trop de fois. En un premier temps, le conseil accordait un temps de parole définit à un visiteur à propos d'un problème ou en quête d'un arrangement dans la région de Lasbalor. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un paysan, un inventeur, un mage, un riche propriétaire ou même un membre d'une Église adverse. Certaines négociations se déroulaient dans le plus grand des calmes, chaque partis y trouvant un avantage, d'autre n'aboutissaient pas mais se concluaient tout de même sans perturbations, cependant il n'était pas rare de sentir la tension monter entre les participants, qui en venaient parfois aux mains entre eux, ou qui tentaient d'atteindre le Cardinal et ses disciples. Heureusement, les Rapières Dorées étaient là pour mettre un terme rapidement aux conflits, et servir de champion pour les duels judiciaires demandés par les intervenants en cas de désaccord. Pari peu risqué pour l'Église de la Lumière, car de souvenir, Sixte n'avait connu qu'un seul escrimeur y laisser la vie. Ensuite, l'assemblée était évacuée pour laisser part à un conseil à huis clos, durant lequel les membres de l'Estrade faisait les comptes monétaires et humains des différents investissements et batailles en cours. Si le garçon ne se réjouissait pas particulièrement des journées qu'il vivait dans le Domaine, la Séance était vraiment la partie qu'il détestait le plus, sentant ses courbatures le brûler et ses muscles se raidir des efforts de l'entraînement matinal, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'assoupir quelques instant… mais il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque, si sa présence en ces lieux était obligatoire, c'est qu'il y avait un raison concrète, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

La réunion prit fin quand le maître des lieux se leva, après cinq heures de papoteries incessantes qui avaient donné une affreuse migraine à Sixte, dont les veines tambourinaient ses tempes. Connaissant la suite de son emploi du temps, il se leva sans piper mot et suivit tout aussi silencieusement le cardinal jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier. L'odeur si particulière de la pièce ne cessait de la marquer depuis la première fois où il y avait été introduit, et aujourd'hui encore il ne savait pas si elle le réconfortait ou l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'installa dans l'un de ces fauteuils dont les dossier le surpassaient largement et attendit qu'Hassbar en fasse de même, le temps d'ingurgiter quelques quarts de ses juteux agrumes favoris.  
" Quelle était la symbole gravé sur le pendentif du sixième visiteur ?"  
La question quotidienne était le justificatif qui l'obligeait à rester tant attentif à chaque Séance. Afin de développer son sens de l'observation, après chacune des réunions, le Cardinal l'interrogeait sur un seul et unique détail s'étant déroulé le jour même. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être sur la demande d'un des visiteurs, comme sur le nombre de perles d'un collier porté par l'une des dames présentes au fond de la salle. Aujourd'hui, il semblait donc que l'Hôte avait penché pour le second type. Evidemment, l'enfant n'en avait aucune idée et tenta le tout pour le tout.  
" Une tête de loup ?"  
Au regard noir que lui jeta l'interrogateur, il comprit tout de suite qu'il était bien loin de la bonne réponse.  
" Un bouclier fendu Sixte… A défaut de l'avoir remarqué, tu aurais pu te souvenir qu'il faisait partit d'une branche quasi-sectaire de l'ordre des Intendants, ca t'aurait aiguillé… Quand l'observation ne te suffit pas, je t'ai déjà rappelé que la déduction sera alors ta meilleure alliée, bien plus que ton intuition.  
\- Excusez moi messire…  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'excuser, mais à toi de savoir si tu assumes d'avoir encore failli à l'un de tes devoirs… Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter mais pour te former !  
\- Je sais messire, mais…  
\- Pas de "mais" ! Je peux accepter que ce soit un exercice difficile et très exigeant pour un enfant de sept ans. En revanche, ce que je n'accepte pas, et que je ne pardonne pas, c'est l'insubordination."

Le voilà enfin venu le temps de la réprimande. Il s'enfonça dans le velours du siège, espérant y disparaître à tout jamais. Il n'avait que bel et bien cure de ce que tout le monde pouvait lui reprocher, mais quand le regard accusateur de l'homme de foi se posait sur lui, il se sentait sculpté de l'intérieur, comme s'il s'immisçait dans son cerveau et retournait sans dessus dessous tous les tiroirs de son esprit afin d'y graver à jamais chacun de ses reproches dans sa mémoire.  
" Airyn est la seule capable de forger des êtres aussi disciplinés que les Rapières Dorées, et crois moi quand je te dis qu'elle reste indulgente en vue de ton jeune âge.  
\- Elle ne comprend ma façon d'apprendre…"  
Hassbar s'offrit un courte pause pour respirer un grand coup et masser sa mâchoire barbue.  
" Elle comprend surement mieux ce que tu fais que toi… Tu sais quoi, prenons le problème dans l'autre sens : Pourquoi aurais je choisi les rapières comme armes pour mes gardes ?"  
Pour une fois, la question interpella l'enfant qui ne s'était jamais posé la question. S'il comprenait très bien malgré sa jeunesse que le reste de l'attirail permettait de ne faire aucune distinction entre chacun des membres, le cardinal venait de soulever un point obscur.  
" Tu sera surement d'accord avec moi pour dire que ce n'est pas un outil qui devrait permettre de percer des armures, d'assommer son adversaire, ou qui ne ferait surement pas le poids face à une arme plus lourde, n'est ce pas ?"  
L'interrogé se contenta d'acquiescer avec hésitation, comme si on venait de lui poser une question piège.  
" Et pourtant, la rapière est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ton fleuret d'entraînement. Une simple lame, de tranchant et d'estoc, plus légère, précise et maniable que n'importe quelle autre, sans contrainte ni limite d'utilisation. Inutile de percer une armure quand tu peux t'introduire dans les failles de celle ci...C'est plus qu'un outil, c'est le prolongement de ton bras, de ton corps. Quand tu sauras en manier une, tu seras capable de te battre mieux que n'importe qui en utilisant n'importe quel objet, même le plus anodin, parce que tu ne te battras non plus avec une arme, mais avec tout ton être."  
Le plus âgé laissa à ses mots le temps de s'imprégner dans l'imagination de son cadet, avant de reprendre.  
" Donc que ce soit clair Sixte… C'est la dernière fois que je te retiens dans mon bureau pour un quelconque manque de discipline de ce genre… Ou alors je devrais passer aux sanctions plus rudes. Tu peux défier Airyn lors d'un combat annoncé comme tel, elle en sera la première ravie, mais pas pendant une leçon… Et travaille moi cette observation, tu fais peu de progrès en ce moment.  
\- C'est bien compris, messire."

Il n'eut pas besoin de se faire congédier pour savoir que la séance était finie, surtout en étant conscient que même si le soleil commençait à décliner et que depuis les portes vitrées du manoir il distinguait les premières premières aurores rougeâtres poindre à l'horizon, la journée n'était pas encore terminée. Il redescendit en hâte aux cuisines où il retrouva Lodan avec qui il débriefa du contenu de la Séance, tout en se délectant du potage du soir, avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement vers sa chambre où l'attendait un homme vêtu d'une simple bure de laine jaune, recouverte d'une chasuble noire. A sa pilosité capillaire et faciale abondante, on pouvait deviner qu'il faisait partie de ce type d'ordre de la Lumière qui privilégiait la concentration intérieure plus que l'aspect physique dans l'espoir d'entrer plus facilement en phase avec les puissances vénérées. Maître Trabold était son professeur particulier, l'entrainant à l'écriture, la lecture, la rédaction conventionnelle de lettres digne des membres de la plus haute société du Cratère, ainsi qu'à la description et la création de messages codés. Bien que le personnage n'était pas désagréable et que ses cours représentaient surement l'activité la plus intéressante de la journée, il n'avait en général plus la force de faire quoique ce soit comme exercice, ne serait ce que lire quelques lignes dont il prononçait le contenu sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter sur le sens. Cependant si la peau du vieil homme était aussi fripée que les parchemins qu'il transportait avec lui, il n'en gardait pas moins une volonté d'acier quand à l'apprentissage de son jeune élève. "Sévère mais juste" était la parfaite description du bonhomme, qui n'hésitait pas à récompenser l'enfant au moindre progrès. Deux heures de plus s'étaient écoulées et le maître n'eut plus d'autre choix que de libérer son apprenti pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la prière du soir. Pour le coup, ce qui s'y passait, Sixte n'en avait que très peu d'idée, il se contentait en général de se mettre à genou, joindre ses mains et fermer les yeux, rêvant habituellement d'un futur où il pourrait être aventurier, explorateur, chasseur de trésors, qui pourrait bien l'en empêcher dans son monde onirique ? Mais aujourd'hui, ce furent les explications du cardinal qui se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, il n'avait pas du tout envie de devenir une arme asservie à la botte d'un maître jusqu'à sa mort… mais quel enfant n'a jamais voulu devenir le meilleur combattant de tous, le meilleur guerrier du Cratère ? Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être aussi un aventurier, peut être même l'un de ces hommes qui deviennent des légendes de par leurs faits d'armes… Malheureusement, les cloches annonçant la fin de l'office le sortirent de son état de méditation et il se releva, douloureusement, pouvant enfin regagner sa chambre et son lit. La vue du bac d'eau chaude préparée par les servantes et l'attendant à son étage le mit dans la plus grande des joies et il se déshabilla en vitesse pour se décrasser et laisser ses muscles se détendre. Toutefois, il n'en profita pas autant qu'il voulut… Il distingua le grincement aiguë de la fermeture du portail métallique à l'entrée de la propriété, signifiant qu'il était l'heure, même pour la plupart des gardes, d'aller profiter d'une bonne mais courte nuit de sommeil. Il se glissa sous ses draps, bougeant ses jambes en vitesse pour les réchauffer et se planta en chien de fusil, un main sous l'oreiller, sortant de sa cachette et jouant avec une bande de tissus jaune qui avait perdue tout son éclat avec le temps.

Demain serait un autre jour. Et peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, il s'entraînait dur pour devenir une Rapière Dorée, pour gagner sa liberté, rien ne l'arrêterait et ainsi il deviendrait une véritable légende dans le Cratère… Du moins c'était ce que ses espoirs d'orphelin lui ordonnait de faire… De devenir le père fantasmagorique qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

* * *

 _Voilà, Voilà...  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu, une fois de plus je me suis vraiment fait plaisir lors de l'écriture et j'espère que ça se sent ^^  
C'est assez long, mais décrire une journée en détail, ça prend du temps aussi...  
Du coup, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer sur des chapitres de cette longueur, dites moi si ça vous convient ou pas, je m'adapterai en fonction ^^_

 _Lâchez vous en reviews pour vos impressions, conseils, critiques, suppositions et onomatopées de je ne sais quel sentiment ^^ (et en plus, ça me permet de progresser aussi derrière, donc c'est tout bénéf !)  
Bref, merci de m'avoir lu !  
Bonne continuation !_


	4. Chap3 : L'invité

_Salut tout le monde !_  
 _Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ce chapitre, mais il me manquait des éléments pour en faire quelque chose de consistant, d'où le retard ^^_  
 _Au programme aujourd'hui, toujours l'enfance de notre anti-héros, deux après notre dernier chapitre ( ce qui lui donne un âge de neuf ans pour ceux qui suivent pas dans le fond), et une "petite" apparition d'un Guest en prime pour ce chapitre un peu plus court ;)_

 _Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'invité**

Les feuillages frappaient son visage dans cette course effrénée où il laissait ses jambes profiter de la liberté qu'offrait la forêt du manoir du Cardinal Suprême. Torse nu, il ressentait sur sa peau le froid de la bise matinale qui hérissait ses poils et brûlait ses poumons. Il n'était qu'une ombre se faufilant au travers des dernières minutes d'obscurité précédant l'aube, chaque matinée représentait une compétition contre cette dernière. Tout transpirant qu'il fut, il s'imposa tout de même à glisser sous les branches basses, à sauter par dessus les buissons, à slalomer entre les troncs, jusqu'à arriver devant une vieille tour en ruine. Sans crainte, il en entama directement l'ascension, s'accrochant avec aisance aux pavés rocheux dont l'étreinte glaciale témoignait de la rude sévérité des nuits hivernales. Si une prise lui semblait inaccessible, il n'avait pas peur de mettre toute son impulsion dans un saut pour pouvoir l'atteindre, et c'est ainsi qu'en un temps moindre, il arriva au dernier étage de l'avant poste abandonné. Là haut se trouvait un simili jardin qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, paraissait plus entretenu que toute chose alentours. La nature avait simplement fait son oeuvre et seules les plantes les plus tenaces avaient pu atteindre cette place pour former ce disque de verdure. L'enfant s'y laissa tomber à la renverse, s'imprégnant du contact frais de la rosée. Il ferma les yeux et focalisa toute son attention sur sa respiration. Deux inspirations. Trois expirations. Et ainsi de suite, durant une ephémère éternité, où le son de souffle se mêla à l'orchestre si bruyant et pourtant si anodin des animaux de la Forêt, son haleine haletante se plongeant dans l'odorant et omniprésent fumet de la verdure. Il n'était pas un élément s'incrustant parmis un tout, il faisait parmis de cet immense accord… Il se redressa soudainement, et marcha jusqu'aux créneaux, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis ce qu'il attendait se réalisa. Le soleil émergea de l'arrière du lac que surplombait le bâtiment, transformant cette surface onduleuse en une marée rougeâtre et scintillante d'éclats l'éblouissant et zébrant se peau d'aurores orangées. Il resta là, jusqu'à la fin de l'aube, profitant le plus possible de ce spectacle auquel il n'avait aucun mal à avouer être addict. Mais il n'y a pas de plaisirs sans une contrepartie douloureuse, et il s'agissait pour lui de devoir quitter le jardin surélevé, moment qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

A l'origine, il s'était simplement imposant un objectif de renforcement musculaire avant sa leçon d'escrime, avec quelques exercices d'endurance, et d'équilibre… Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert ce parcours et la magie quotidienne qui s'en dégageait, il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. C'est ainsi qu'il quitta amèrement les lieux, avec pour seul réconfort sa promesse d'y retourner le lendemain. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il s'imaginait déjà demander à Hassbar, ou à son successeur de pouvoir restaurer et s'installer dans la tour lorsqu'il aurait servit assez longtemps comme Rapière Dorée.

A son arrivée, il passa l'étape de la douche, qui lui paraissait bien inutile en sachant qu'il reprendrait l'exercice juste ensuite, mais rentra dans la demeure pour se munir de sa tenue d'entrainement, et d'aller chercher le matériel dans la réserve des palefreniers, qui étaient affublés à regraisser les ceintures des fourreaux et à faire briller le métal des coquilles des fleurets, même si ce n'était pas de leurs ressorts. L'un d'eux en profita pour ébouriffer de sa main la tignasse déjà désordonnée de Sixte en lui tendant ce qu'il était venu chercher. Une fois sorti, il se permit de s'asseoir à même le sol poussiéreux de la piste d'escrime, et fouilla l'une de ses poches pour en sortir le ruban jaune, seul preuve de l'existence de son père, l'enroula entre ses doigts, l'emmêla, la demela, la fit glisser d'une main à l'autre, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Airyn. Il se précipita pour ranger la bande de tissus avant qu'elle ne puisse la voir. Ses relations avec la maître d'armes s'étaient plus ou moins arrangées depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Cardinal Suprême il y a deux ans de cela, il faisait en sorte d'être le plus assidu possible durant ses leçons, laissant son orgueil d'enfant de côté, et se permettait d'être plus fantaisiste et arrogant uniquement durant les combats libres en fin de séance. Cependant, elle ne se retenait jamais de lui reprocher quelque chose et de lui asséner de violentes attaques physiques, histoire de lui rappeler qui était le professeur et qui était l'élève. Cela avait aussi soulagé Lodan d'une tâche quotidienne supplémentaire, même s'ils déjeunaient toujours ensemble après le cours, et se voyait obligeait de faire disparaître certaine blessure un peu visible de temps à autre. En somme, la vie suivait son cours.

Cependant un événement chamboula tout de même la routine quotidienne de l'orphelin. La partie publique de la Séance venait d'être levée et le conseil restreint avait déjà débuté, quand surgit de l'arrière d'un pilier une silhouette capée et encapuchonnée, toute de noir vêtue. Son but n'était clairement pas d'être discret à sa façon de faire claquer ses talons sur le sol dallé. Comme un visiteur égaré, il se mit à siffloter en déambulant à lente allure dans l'allée principale menant jusqu'à l'estrade. Deux Rapières Dorées s'approchèrent de chaque côtés de lui, armes aux clair. En les voyant ainsi arriver, il laissa apparaître ses mains ouvertes qu'il fit tourner sur elles mêmes. Immédiatement, les capes des gardes personnels d'Hassbar s'enroulèrent autours de leurs jambes, les stoppant nets dans leur avancée et les faisant choir au sol, immobilisés. Evidemment, cela fut prit pour une menace, et le reste des soldats s'avancèrent vers lui à vive allure, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas des marches, où il se stoppa et leva les mains en l'air, se laissant encerclé par les Rapières Dorées. L'un d'eux prit la parole pour lui ordonner de se mettre à genoux et de montrer son visage.

" Est ce que vous êtes un dragon sans défense ?" interrogea l'inconnu, question qui laissa évidemment son interlocuteur perplexe.  
" Non, bien sur que non…  
\- Ou un cadavre que je pourrais dépouiller, éventuellement ?  
\- Je… je ne crois pas.  
\- Alors dans ce cas, aucune raison de m'agenouiller n'est ce pas ?"  
Cela était de trop pour le Cardinal qui se leva de son fauteuil, pointa l'étranger du doigt et haussa la voix.  
" C'est une mascarade j'espère ?  
\- Croyez moi, si c'était le cas, j'aurais choisi un public plus réceptif… Mais je vous l'accorde, nous avons tous deux d'autre choses à faire…"  
Il mit un terme à sa plaisanterie en ôtant sa capuche, révélant un visage elfique encadré par sa chevelure corbeaux regroupée en une multitude de tresses au bout desquelles étaient accrochées des pointes de flèches aussi pointues que son bouc. Son regard malicieux parcourut la pièce de droite à gauche et s'arrêta un instant sur Sixte, seul enfant du lieu, ayant donc potentiellement apprécié sa petite mise en scène, qu'il salua d'un clin d'oeil. Il effectua une petite courbette et se présenta enfin.  
" Mani Le Double, à votre service ! Je vous aurai bien dit mon véritable nom de famille si nous étions plus intime… sauf si nous avons déjà pris un bain de minuit ensemble… mais je n'en n'ai pas souvenir !  
\- Mani… Ah ! Vous êtes l'agent que l'Ordre de Castelblanc devait m'envoyer il y a plusieurs mois de cela, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Dans le mille !" La réponse fut accompagnée d'un sourire légèrement niais.  
" Dans ce cas, je vous prierai de m'attendre dans mon bureau" Il balaya son regard dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur l'enfant qui se régalait de voir enfin quelque chose de moins sérieux durant une Séance.  
" Sixte, pourrais tu accompagner notre invité, puis t'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce que je me libère ?"

La simple idée de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et de ne pas avoir à subir la fin de la réunion le fit acquiescer immédiatement. Ainsi, il se leva et fit signe à l'être sylvain de le suivre.  
La tâche ne fut toutefois pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'eut cru, l'elfe ne cessant de s'égarer dans les couloirs, de s'arrêter pour trifouiller les torches, meubles, tentures, tableaux, en bref : tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, et cela même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Cardinal Suprême. L'enfant tenta tout de même d'appliquer les leçons de bonne conduite qu'il avait reçu.  
" Un peu de vin, messire ?  
\- Oh… je ne suis pas messire tu sais… Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'amuser ou d'aller voir ton père… je peux attendre tout seul !  
\- J'ai rarement l'occasion de faire le premier et je ne connais pas le second, répondit sèchement l'orphelin.  
\- Oh… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent !  
\- J'ai déjà connu plus réconfortant comme paroles…"  
L'espion sentit surement qu'il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas été très délicat dans sa manière de s'exprimer. Sans que Sixte ne s'en rende compte, il était passé dans son dos et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
" Est ce que tu aimes les araignées petit ?"  
L'intéressé sursauta et fit vivement volte face vers son interlocuteur qui lui souriait de manière relativement inquiétante.  
" Pas vraiment messire…  
\- Ce sont pourtant des bêtes très intelligentes ! Bien éduquées, elles peuvent faire des choses formidables !  
\- Si vous le dites…  
\- Comme te dérober ceci sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte."  
L'objet en question, qu'il dévoila au creux de sa main était le fameux ruban jaune, anciennement dorée provenant de la cape de son père. Sixte ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en se rendant compte et essaya de le saisir, mais la bande de tissus était déjà arrivé dans l'autre main de Mani. Le bâtard essaya donc de recommencer son action, et ainsi de suite durant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à en être lassé. Son visage se crispa d'énervement et il se retira du jeu imposé, tentant d'établir une diversion pour pouvoir arriver à son but.

" Comment arrivez vous à dresser une araignée ?  
\- Ca t'interesse ? Fabuleux ! Ce sont de bases des bêtes très intelligentes ! Capable de contrôler huit membres, un dard, des mandibules, parfois des poches à venin, et de produire des toiles plus résistantes qu'une armure de cuir… C'est pour cela qu'elles sont très réceptives à la magie...  
\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Pas du tout, petit ! Surtout quand on possède ca !"  
Il fouilla dans l'une de ses sacoches en marmonnant quelques jurons de temps à autre, jusqu'à en ressortir une pierre… mais pas n'importe quelle pierre, un joyaux doré, tout en longueur et parfaitement taillée, aux creux duquel fluctuaient de nombreux précipités blanchâtres, tel un liquide au sein d'une structure de verre. Bien qu'il n'y connaissait rien, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour savoir que c'était empli de magie, de magie pure.  
" Ca, gamin, c'est une gemme de pouvoir… Une gemme de pouvoir d'Esprit plus précisément ! Et c'est grâce à cela que je peux communiquer par la pensée avec elles… Et les contrôler si besoin, même si je préfère leurs laisser leur liberté…"  
Il la lança nonchalamment au bâtard qui n'arriva à la rattrapa qu'au dernier moment.  
" Attention, c'est dangereux !  
\- Vous auriez pu le dire avant !  
\- Ca aurait été beaucoup moins drôle…  
\- Et qu'est ce qui se passe si elles ne sont plus en présence de gemmes ?  
\- Hehe...Tu poses une question sensible garçon… Elles ont une véritable dépendance à l'influence magique de ces petits bijoux… Donc quand le lien se rompt, elles se suicident en général, ou déperissent simplement des symptômes du manque…  
\- Leur affinité est si forte que ca ?  
\- Plus que tu ne l'imagines… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi que toutes les araignées de la tour des mages ou des salles comportant des puits magiques étaient anormalement grosses et se comportaient bizarrement ?  
\- Je ne savais pas que…  
\- Aucune importance ! le coupa t-il. Parce qu'elles s'imprègnent de cette magie, et il est plus facile d'évoluer avec un exosquelette qu'avec ce que l'on possède nous… Tu manques de culture mon p'tit Billy ! Tu devrais te renseigner sur ce genre d'histoire, les contes, les légendes…  
\- C'est vrai que…  
\- PARFAIT ! Bon il va arriver, rend moi ma pierre et je te rend ton bandana.  
\- Bien sur, mais ce n'est pas …"

Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la gemme s'envola de sa main pour rejoindre celle de Mani, alors que la bande de tissus effectuait le trajet inverse et se rangea seule dans sa poche, comme si elle n'en n'était jamais sorti. Une araignée eut tout juste le timing pour passer sous la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre l'Elfe, remonter le long de sa cape pour aller se cacher directement dans sa chevelure, que ce fut à Hassbar de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il reprocha à Sixte de ne pas avoir servit un verre de vin à son invité pour le faire patienter, mais le Sylvain répondit qu'il ne buvait pas pendant le travail, mais qu'il serait ravis d'aller se "picher la gueule" en sortant. En sortant, l'enfant entendit cependant les deux hommes reprendre leur sérieux et parler de documents volés à l'Église du Chaos, mais ne s'attarda pas plus. Ecouter aux portes du Cardinal Suprême pouvait rapidement être considéré comme un acte de trahison, et ce n'est pas son jeune âge qui changerait grand chose à la sentence.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas plus excitant que l'habitude. Il fut cependant épargné du rendez vous avec Hassbar permettant de tester ses capacités d'observation, mais s'en suivirent tout de même le dîner, la leçon de Maître Trabold, la prière du soir, le bain et l'heure du coucher. Depuis qu'il s'était imposé son entraînement matinal, le sommeil lui venait en quelques secondes, bien avant le grincement strident signifiant la fermeture du portail du Domaine… mais pas aujourd'hui. La rencontre avec Mani lui laissait une impression dérangeante, comme si son enseignement sur la magie et les araignées lui avait fait comprendre qu'on ne lui inculquait que ce qui pouvait avoir un intérêt, et pas plus. Il se sentit soudain enfermé, comme ces bestiaux que l'on engraisse pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de la liberté dont ils sont privés et afin de les rendre plus gras pour le dîner auquel ils étaient destinés depuis leur naissance. Et que connaissait il des contes et des légendes ? Etait ce chose commune d'en raconter aux enfants le soir, ou auprès de l'âtre du feu ? Qu'en savait il ? Des larmes vinrent lui brûler ses paupières inférieures, il suffoquait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Il n'était pas malheureux, mais il n'était pas… comme tous les autres enfants, il le sentait, il le savait…  
Pris de vertiges, il se leva en vitesse et courut jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour prendre l'air… Il répéta l'exercice de respiration qu'il effectuait en haut de la tour… Deux inspirations… Trois expirations… Encore, et encore. Le souvenir du lever de soleil commença à se dessiner dans sa tête, et il resta dans cet état de stase plusieurs minutes, ou plus peut être. Quand il s'éloigna de l'ouverture, il était calmé, mais malheureusement pas plus endormi. Attrapant une couverture au passage, qu'il enfila autours de lui, il se résolu à aller se balader dans le château, voir si quelqu'un était réveillé pour lui tenir compagnie.

On ne pas s'imaginer sans l'avoir vécu à quel point un enchaînement de couloirs familiers peut prendre l'aspect d'un lugubre labyrinthe de nuit. Les torches amplifiant le contours de chaque objet présent dans la pièce, apparaissant tous comme une menace, au point qu'il se méfiait parfois de sa propre ombre. Les visages pourtant figés des statues et des tableaux semblaient tous tournés vers l'enfant, le suivre dans son parcours, le juger, et les souffles du vent ou autre bruits inconnus être leurs sombres murmures. Il sursauta plus d'une fois, et plus il avançait, plus il craignait de ne trouver personne d'encore éveillé… Et pas question pour lui de faire le chemin inverse tout de suite… ou alors pas tout seul. Inutile de vous décrire le cri qu'il lâcha quand une silhouette apparut devant ses yeux à l'angle d'un couloir. Celle ci le plaqua contre un mur, et l'obligea à se taire en bloquant sa bouche de sa main. Plusieurs secondes lui furent nécessaire pour reconnaître le visage familier de la jeune cuisinière qu'il voyait à chaque retour de leçon d'escrime.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sixte ?"  
Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle l'empêchait toujours de parler quand il se mit à baragouiner des murmures étouffés, et le libéra de son emprise.  
" Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais Myrbel ?  
\- Je suis cuisinière je te rappelle… et demain c'est la fête des Élémentaires de la Lumière, tu te souviens ? Mes chefs m'attendent, nous avons beaucoup de plats à préparer… beaucoup trop… Répond à ma question, maintenant !  
\- Je… je cherche … la bibliothèque ! Maître Trabold m'a parlé d'un livre durant ses lecons d'ecriture, et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me disais que c'était l'occasion d'aller le lire !  
\- Elle est au sous sol Sixte... Mais si tu y vas, est ce que tu pourra me récupérer le recueil des recettes de printemps de Gaspard Savoureux ?  
\- Bien sur ! Je te le passerais au déjeuner demain !"  
Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon et le quitta en lui souriant… Parfait ! Il avait maintenant un endroit où aller, avait rencontré un visage familier et sa destination regorgeait surement d'ouvrages qui lui permettrait de connaître enfin quelques histoires !

Le décor lui parut s'être éclairci d'une lumière nouvelle, et le reste de son chemin lui sembla bien plus agréable, il se serait même permis un petit sifflement, ou une petite course au travers du dédale du manoir s'il n'avait pas fait nuit. Il devait être une heure du matin tout au plus quand il arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque, quand un doute commença à se répandre en lui, et des frissons à lui parcourir l'échine. Ses mains devenaient moites, pourtant il essaya tant bien que des mal des les sécher sur son pantalon, sans grand succès… Demain serait un jour plus épuisant qu'aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas pour habitude de veiller tard… Et même si la Séance était supprimée à cause de la Fête, il avait en général pour devoir de laisser traîner son oreille à droite et à gauche pour rapporter un maximum d'informations à Hassbar… mais aurait il d'autres insomnies, d'autres occasions pour franchir le pas de cette porte ? La réponse la plus probable était non, et de toute façon, il devait aller chercher ne serait ce que le livre pour Myrbel...

Convaincu, il posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà !_  
 _J'espere que ça vous a plu, et que la façon dont j'ai traité Mani vous semble cohérente ^^_  
 _Le prochain épisode devrait être plus posé et très centré sur du background d'Aventures je pense (rien n'est sur), et j'espère pouvoir vous le poster assez rapidement !_  
 _Sinon, n'oubliez pas de vous lâcher en review pour vos avis, critiques, conseils, théories, etc..._

 _Bref merci de m'avoir lu !_  
 _Bonne continuation à vous !_


	5. Chap4 : La Fête des Élémentaires

_Hey, Ca faisait longtemps ? Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? C'est pas grave!_

 _Pour rappel, Sixte a rencontré Mani, qui lui a parlé d'Aventures, Il part à la recherche de la bibliothèque pour y trouver des romans, un bouquin de cuisine pour une cuisinière afin de préparer le repas de la Fete des Elementaires de Lumière le lendemain._

 _Y a de la matière, donc je vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture ;)_

 _(Et comme d'hab, merci à Dry, Lilia et Rain pour leurs retours à chaque fois)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La Fête des Élémentaires**

Les vieilles bibliothèques sont réputées pour être des endroits particuliers coupés du monde, appartenant à une dimension à part, où le temps n'a pas effet. Celle ci n'y dérogeait pas, l'odeur de cuir des reliures vint lui chatouiller les narines dès son premier pas, alors que devant lui se dressait une armée d'étagères pleines à craquer, dont l'obscurité ambiante lui empêchait de déterminer le nombre. Sixte se sentait ridiculement minuscule à côté de cet assemonsement architectural de bois et de savoir sur lequel même le plafond semblait reposer. Il tatonnait aussi bien dans le noir que dans l'inconnu, se laissant guider au hasard dans les couloirs de ce dédale. Il avait récupéré et allumé une lanterne à l'entrée, s'en servant pour éclairer des pans entiers de titres qu'il lisait à voix haute, tel une incantation susceptible de le mener jusqu'à ce qu'il cherchait, chose ardue puisqu'après tout il ne savait lui même pas vraiment de quoi il était en quête. A force de déambuler, il finit par tomber sur des ouvrages dont les titres évoquaient clairement des recueils de recettes. Il s'arrêta donc au niveau de cette rangée et fit glisser sa lumière dans l'espoir de trouver le manuel culinaire demandé par Myrbel. La tâche fut plus compliquée qu'il ne s'y attendait, le rangement étant d'abord effectué par périodes, thèmes, puis par noms d'auteurs et enfin ordre alphabétique. Il finit par trouver le fameux ouvrage de Gaspard Savoureux. Il le prit sous le coude et poursuivit ses recherches. Sa démarche le mena jusqu'à la catégorie "art", il attrapa au hasard l'un des manuscrits, un petit carnet en cuir noir sur lequel était gravé en lettre d'or "Poèmes et ballades de la première ère". Pas de nom d'auteur apparent, une écriture en patte de mouche, ainsi que plusieurs textes par page, avec des annotations pour les airs de chants… Surement un original, en conclut-il. Il le rangea dans sa poche de pantalon, et se décida à reprendre sa route.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à être aveuglé par une lumière provenant d'une source inconnue en se retournant. Par réflexe, il envoya le livre de cuisine dans la direction en question. La source se décala et il réussit à revoir plus nettement. Lodan se tenait devant lui, une lanterne à la main et le regardait d'un air mêlant mécontentement et surprise. Sixte n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser que le mage l'interrogea.

" Tu sais que c'est interdit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Non, désolé… Mais c'était ouvert ! protesta l'enfant.  
\- Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que c'est autorisé…  
\- D'accord, d'accord… Mais si c'est interdit, qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi aussi ?"

La question décrocha un sourire à l'adulte, qui ne parvint pas à retenir son rire pendant un bref instant, qu'il se força à contrôler pour pouvoir répondre.

" C'est que j'en suis le gardien, vois-tu ? Ma présence ici est donc totalement justifiée… Contrairement à la tienne."

Un peu de temps fut nécessaire au bâtard pour savoir si son protecteur bluffait et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, toutefois aucune réponse ou tentative d'excuse n'arriva à sortir de la bouche de l'enfant. Le mage décida certainement de passer outre et préféra se pencher pour récupérer au sol le manuel culinaire. Il s'arrêta un instant pour lire le titre, puis re-dirigea son regard vers Sixte, pour finalement laisser échapper un éclat de rire, dont l'écho se prolongea dans toute l'immensité inconnue de la bibliothèque.

" Tu t'es réellement aventuré ici pour venir chercher ca ? Te serais tu découvert une passion pour les arts de la table à force de passer autant de temps à te faire renvoyer de tes cours d'escrime ?  
\- Cela fait bien longtemps qu'Airyn ne m'a pas renvoyé d'une leçon… Et non, c'est Myrbel qui m'a demandé de le récupérer pour elle, pour la fête des Elémentaires de demain.  
\- Je vois."

Satisfait de la réponse apporté, il rendit le livre à son propriétaire temporaire.

" A vrai dire… je voulais en profiter pour emprunter quelques livres d'Histoire. Tout ce que je connais du Cratère se résume à ce manoir…  
\- Ah ! Voila autre chose. Tu sais Sixte, lire l'Histoire est une chose, savoir y tirer le vrai du faux en est une autre. En revanche, comprendre comment l'Histoire s'est écrite, voilà ce qui est intéressant.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Suis moi, je vais t'expliquer."

C'est ainsi que les deux personnes se mirent de nouveau à déambuler dans le labyrinthe de la bibliothèque, le mage en avant, guidant les pas de l'enfant, bien satisfait de ne plus avancer à l'aveuglette. Profitant du parcours, Lodan commença à détailler à son auditeur où il voulait en venir.

" Tu sais, après que les aventuriers aient pris les armes en quête de gloire, pour bouter les Élémentaires et les Divinités hors de leurs trônes, il y a eu un laps de temps avant que les Eglises ne reviennent diriger les hommes et certaines cités. Durant cette période de latence, ce sont ces mêmes aventuriers qui se sont assis à la tête de contrées, de royaume et parfois d'Empire. L'ironie de l'Histoire fait que ceux qui furent compagnons se sont battus entre eux durant longtemps pour conquérir plus de terres, avoir plus de puissance, et c'est cette même fragilité qui a permit le retour des religions au pouvoir.  
\- Et que sont devenus les Élémentaires et le Divinités ?  
\- C'est une autre histoire… Là où je veux en venir, c'est que cette période est la plus complète en terme de manuscrits et de renseignements… La plupart de ces dirigeants tenant méticuleusement des journaux pour pouvoir être à jour sur tous les mouvements d'alliances, de batailles, stratégies établies, ainsi de suite…"

La promenade se stoppa sur ces paroles, ils étaient arrivés dans les rayons historiques. Sans même prendre la peine de chercher, l'adulte dirigea sa main vers un large bouquin à la couverture en velours, qu'il tendit à Sixte.

" Mémoires d'un guerrier pacifiste. C'est un titre assez original, j'y conviens… Elles ont été écrites par Emir Kerbourg en …  
\- Kerbourg… Comme l'Empire de Kerbourg ?  
\- Exactement. C'en est le fondateur, bien qu'à l'époque ce n'était qu'un simple royaume, de taille minuscule même. Mais on ne juge pas un filon à sa taille, mais à sa profondeur… Et Emir avait mis la main sur la bonne parcelle, puisque le destin avait mis sous ses pieds l'une des plus grandes ressources d'or et de diamants du Cratère.  
\- Et les Royautés voisines ?  
\- Elles s'étaient rendues compte que des veines des filons arrivaient à leurs frontières. Mais les lois ont toujours décrétées que le propriétaire de la veine la plus profonde détenait aussi les ramifications de celle-ci.  
\- Donc à Emir Kerbourg ?  
\- Exact. En connaissance du peu d'hommes dont il disposait, il créa un arrangement avec les deux rois frontaliers de l'Est et de l'Ouest. Ils devraient laisser ses ouvriers extraire librement les ressources et les ramener à Kerbourg en contrepartie de la moitié de celles ci.  
\- Ils ont accepté ?  
\- Au début oui, les revenus étaient plus que rentables… Mais les hommes désirent toujours plus, surtout quand chacun des rois apprirent que Kerbourg avait proposé le même compromis à l'autre. A ce moment, ils prirent conscience du peu de perte que représentait le compromis pour Emir, et du potentiel total du territoire… Mais il était déjà trop tard, ce dernier ayant utilisé une bonne partie de ses ressources pour bâtir des fondations plus qu'efficace et recruter des soldats expérimentés… Cependant, les deux rois ignoraient cela.  
\- Donc ils décidèrent d'attaquer Kerbourg ?  
\- Tout à fait… Mais ce dernier était plus intelligent que cela. Il laissa trainer librement aux oreilles des espions qu'il mènerait une attaque en personne à un point d'une frontière pour récupérer les mines qu'il jugeait lui appartenir de droits, sans jamais préciser quel royaume il attaquerait, ni que cette parcelle du royaume était si fine que les deux territoires de l'Est et de l'Ouest se touchaient presque.  
\- Je trouve cela plutôt stupide, il allait se faire encercler…  
\- Justement non… Il ne s'y est pas rendu. Mais le jour ayant bien était choisit, la brume empêchait de distinguer les motifs des étendards, et ce sont les deux armées de l'Est et de l'Ouest qui se firent face et se foncèrent dessus ce jour là. Une fois la bataille lancée, ils ne comprirent que trop tard l'erreur et se fut un massacre sans nom. Emir arriva avec ses hommes à la fin de la bataille et prit en otage les deux rois sans difficultés, récupérant ainsi les deux royaumes frontaliers sans combattre. Et ainsi naquit l'Empire de Kerbourg, sans perdre un seul homme de ses rangs.  
\- Et ce n'est marqué dans aucun livre d'histoire ?  
\- Non… Les historiens de Kerbourg ayant préféré relater une fiction épique où Emir perdu ses hommes au combat et du affronter seul avec une épée brisée les deux rois qui s'étaient alliés en combat singulier. Premièrement c'est bien moins rendre gloire à la finesse d'esprit de cet homme et c'est bien peu intéressant en terme de moralité.  
\- Et quelle est la moralité ?  
\- A toi de me le dire quand tu auras fini de le lire" conclut-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sixte d'un geste de la main et en lui souriant affectueusement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent là, plusieurs heures à parler des bienfaits de la lecture de l'histoire, Lodan appuyant sur le fait que de tels stratégie pouvait tout aussi bien l'aider à en établir de nouvelles lors d'un combat, et lui procura trois ouvrages de plus sur les mémoires de grands chefs de guerres de l'époque. Se rappelant toutefois que le lendemain était une longue journée avec la Fête des Élémentaires, le mage pria son jeune élève improvisé de bien vouloir aller se coucher, tout en lui rappelant qu'il serait désormais le bienvenue ici, et qu'il serait ravit de pouvoir converser avec lui des leçons qu'il aurait tiré de la lecture. Heureux de cette nouvelle facette de la vie qui s'ouvrait à lui, l'escrimeur s'en alla sans rechigner, les bras chargés de nouveaux savoirs, tout en pensant à faire un détours par la cuisine pour poser le livre de recettes. C'est d'ailleurs en voyant Myrbel et les autres ouvrières de la pièce s'y activer qu'il prit réellement conscience de l'heure qu'il était.

* * *

Le réveil ne fut pas des plus faciles, si bien que Sixte du faire une croix sur sa promenade d'entraînement matinale pour se rendre directement à la leçon d'arme d'Airyn. Toutefois, arrivé dans la cour arrière, il ne trouva personne. Surpris, il se décida à faire le tour du manoir dans l'espoir de la trouver, se demandant si elle n'avait pas donné un autre lieu de rendez vous la veille qu'il n'aurait pas écouté à cause du peu d'attention qu'il portait à la maître d'arme. C'est dans le grand jardin principal, à l'entrée de la demeure qu'il la trouva, à cheval, habillée dans une armure de cuir blanche et or, à donner des directives à de nombreux hommes qui s'activaient pour mettre en place le dispositif de sécurité et d'accueil pour les festivités. Il l'oubliait souvent, mais en dehors de ses fonctions de professeur d'escrime, elle était aussi la chef des gardes du Cardinal Suprême, excepté les Rapières Dorés qui constituaient les hommes de mains personnels et l'escorte personnelle de ce dernier. En voyant l'enfant arrivé un peu surpris, elle fit signe à ses hommes de continuer et lança sa monture au galop pour le rejoindre. En plus du brouhaha occasionné par l'activité de toute cette foule, le frappement des sabots sur les graviers se rapprochant parut un calvaire aux oreilles engourdies par le manque de sommeil de l'orphelin. Dès qu'elle fut à son niveau, elle se pencha, un regard pleins de jugements, mais aussi d'amusements vers lui.

"Et bien Sixte, cela va bientôt faire dix ans et tu n'es toujours pas capable de te souvenir que je suis toujours réquisitionnée à l'occasion de la Fête des Élémentaires ?  
\- Pas vraiment… Cela vous étonne vraiment que j'ai du mal à voir en vous la chef de la garde quand on sait la façon dont vous traitez un jeune élève ?"

Son ton était emplis de toute la rancoeur non feinte qu'il portait pour la personne. La réponse silencieuse qu'elle lui rendit par son regard n'en était pas plus amicale.

" - C'est exactement pour cela que j'en suis arrivée à ce poste. Et je n'en aurais pas à en aboutir à une telle rigueur si les élèves en question n'étaient pas aussi bornés et peu respectueux envers leurs enseignants. Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cuisine ou dans la salle de la Séance où a lieu la réception voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Ca te fera de l'entrainement et ca te rappellera la chance que l'on t'a offerte en daignant se soucier de la condition d'un orphelin."

D'un simple coup de talon, elle fit faire demi-tour au cheval. "Et penses à te changer, si tu n'es pas capable de faire honneur à ce que l'on fait pour toi dans ta façon d'être, essaies de faire un effort sur ce point quand à ton paraître."  
La lueur d'amusement avait disparu dans son regard. Puis elle repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, braillant de nouvelles directives à ses hommes.

Fulminant intérieurement, il suivit néanmoins les ordres d'Airyn. Il se forçait à se faire des efforts en cours, et voilà tout ce qui aboutissait de cela. Elle ne voyait pas en lui un enfant, alors pourquoi être aussi surprise qu'il n'agisse pas comme tel ? Il se retenait toujours de ne pas aller contre ses indications pour éviter toutes réprimandes d'Hassbar, et au fond, rien ne s'était arrangé. Il laissa ses pensées de côtés en proposant ses services à la cuisine. On lui répondit qu'il y avait déjà bien assez de monde et qu'il ferait en effet mieux d'aller se changer, la coutière du Cardinal suprême lui ayant apparement confectionné une tenue spécialement pour l'occasion.

Il se dépecha donc de rejoindre le bureau du Cardinal où il était surement attendu pour les essais et les retouches. En poussant la porte du cabinet, Hassbar s'y trouvait bel et bien, debout, les bras écartés en forme de T, laissant libre cours à la costumière de se mouvoir autours de lui. A la vue de Sixte, il essaya de briser la sévérité de son visage par un sourire chaleureux… Sans grand succès, mais la tentative fit plaisir à l'enfant qui lui rendit la pareille en effectuant une brève révérence. Il était vêtu d'une casaque d'un amarante sombre, rappelant la couleur violette de ses yeux, recouverte d'un plastron argenté aux reliefs dorés, se décrivant en un bouclier au centre d'un soleil , dont les rayons dessinaient quasiment les détails anatomiques de la musculature de l'endroit. La chemise et le pantalon sous la casque étaient d'un blanc aussi immaculé que la cape en batiste quasiment translucide qui flottait autours de l'ensemble, tel une aura de lumière. Comme chaque année, il se rasait de près pour l'occasion, portait une rapière d'apparat au flanc et un anneau cuivré orné de rubis sur son crâne chauve. On aurait aisément pu se méprendre et croire que c'était à un général prestigieux à qui il faisait face. Même le teint habituellement pâle et grisâtre de la personne prenait en couleurs, plus rosée, on assistait annuellement à une métamorphose littérale. Les dernières retouches finies, il laissa sa place à l'enfant, qui, après avoir enlevé son haut, prit la même pose que lui. On lui fit enfiler une chemise de lin blanche bouffante ainsi qu'un cache poussière sans manche en cuir écaillé d'un bleu clair vif à col large beige, descendant en diagonale jusqu'à des bottes à revers. Le tout était ceintré par une ceinture tressée haute. La costumière recula de trois pas pour contempler son travail. Elle se laissa quelques instants pour réfléchir en commençant à tourner autours de lui.

"Il manque quelque chose… Sixte, tu n'aurais pas ce long ruban jaune avec lequel tu te ballades toujours ?"

L'intéressé fouilla dans sa poche et passa l'objet à la vieille dame.

"C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! C'est dommage qu'il ait perdu sa couleur dorée d'origine, mais ca fera parfaitement l'affaire."

Elle s'arrêta dans son dos, et fit passer sa main dans la crinière bouclée de l'enfant. Elle tira un bon coup en arrière pour en faire un chignon lisse qu'elle noua avec la bande de tissus.

" Tu es parfait"

Elle tourna la tête pour obtenir l'approbation d'Hassbar, qui la lui donna d'un hochement de tête. Comprenant qu'elle avait accompli sa tâche, elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de se faire congédier. Les deux hommes restèrent dans la pièce dans le silence pendant un moment sans essayer de bouger ou d'intervenir. Le cardinal fut le premier à se mouvoir pour aller chercher l'une de ses fameuses mandarines qu'il se mit à décortiquer lentement en regardant par la fenêtre, l'odeur à la fois amère et sucrée du jus se mélangeant avec le parfum déjà chargé de la pièce pour venir chatouiller l'odorat de l'enfant. Il s'était longtemps demandé d'où lui venait ces manies. Il avait cru entendre par les bruits de couloirs que les cuisinières y injectaient du poison sous ses ordres depuis plus de trente ans dans le but de se mithridatiser. Le concept lui avait semblé bien flou, mais il avait trouvé ca astucieux.

Finalement, ce fut le plus âgé qui prit la parole en premier, et comme chaque année, à la même période, prononça la même phrase.

"Tu sais ce que je vais te demander Sixte…  
\- Oui Monseigneur…  
\- Je sais que c'est un peu fâcheux de te redemander ça, encore et encore, alors que tout le monde profitera des festivités… Mais cette année, il est encore plus important que tu laisses tes oreilles trainer durant la fête… Les temps sont obscurs en ce moment au sein de l'Eglise de la Lumière… Les désaccords grandissent, et les trahisons naissent. Il ne nous faut rien laisser de côté, surtout durant ces jours où nous avons tendance à baisser notre garde inconsciemment. Tu es prêt à me rendre ce service ?  
\- Bien sûr Monseigneur…"

L'Homme d'Eglise n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard de la fenêtre et seul un très faible "Parfait…" quasiment inaudible se fit entendre. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais fut rompu bien plus rapidement que le premier.

"Il va falloir y aller, je vois la délégation de Castelblanc arriver au loin… Je t'attendrais ce soir, ici même pour ton rapport.  
\- C'est compris."

L'enfant quitta la pièce et se hâta à rejoindre la grande salle. La fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

* * *

La fête des élémentaires de la Lumière commençait toujours par une grande messe en présence des délégations des autres grandes cités appartenant à cette église, ainsi que les habitants des villages alentours. Ensuite, le repas commence dans la profusion et la fête continue dans l'excès de l'alcool et du reste du festin tout l'après-midi durant. La tradition veut que chaque barde chante trois chansons, l'une religieuse, l'autre festive et la dernière de leur propre création, qu'on élise le plus beau couple des nouveaux adultes parmis tous les jeunes de 16 ans, ainsi que celui des meilleurs danseurs qui auraient l'honneur d'ouvrir le grand bal de Castelblanc trois jours plus tard. En effet, à la fin de la journée, les délégations reprenaient la route pour passer dans d'autre cité chaque jour, jusqu'à la capitale de la Lumière où s'achevait la Fete. Sixte adorait particulièrement regarder les joueurs de luths, étudier leurs mouvements de doigts, une dextérité qu'il aimait comparer à celle des escrimeurs. Mais cela lui permettait surtout de se focaliser sur un point et de laisser ses oreilles voguer au fil des conversations alentours. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à se balader le long des tables de buffets pour se servir et recommencer son petit jeu d'écoute.

En général, il ne trouvait rien, alors toutes les deux heures, il allait faire un tour en cuisine pour glaner des informations aux petites mains du service. En général, il ne pêchait pas grand chose de concret, du moins selon les dires du cardinal suprême. Trop jeune pour boire et profiter autant que tous ceux qui le faisait, il voyait donc cela comme un jeu, et une belle journée puisqu'elle le sortait de sa routine quotidienne.

Au retour des cuisines, il en profita d'ailleurs pour ramener un plateau d'assortiment de volailles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe à l'angle d'un couloirs,entendant des murmures au loin. Silencieusement, il se stoppa et se cala contre le mur pour pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur la conversation secrète, sans pouvoir voir les deux personnes sans prendre le risque de se faire découvrir aussi.

" Tu es sur de toi ?  
\- Le vieux Hassbar sera forcément opposé, il lutte depuis le début pour que notre Eglise ait le dessus sur toutes les autres.  
\- Mon supérieur est pourtant convaincu que c'est la meilleur solution.  
\- Je le suis tout autant. La création de la fédération des Eglises permettrait que le Codex soit partagé à égalité d'usage pour éviter tout abus d'utilisation et de les unir sous un même étendard.  
\- Mais Hassbar a une voix trop importante au conseil, et c'est un exemple pour d'autre membres. Son opposition risque d'entraîner un grand lot de refus du projet.  
\- Nous sommes à deux doigts de pouvoir bâtir la plus grande ébauche de paix jamais créée, et c'est juste un vieux qui nous empêche, je le sais. Ca risque même de nous affaiblir si nous sommes en dehors du projet.  
\- Alors tuons le… Un poison fera très bien l'affaire.  
\- Impossible, ici on sait quasiment de source sûre qu'il en prend des doses tous les jours pour se protéger des effets… Et avec une dose de cheval, l'empoisonnement sera trop visible et risque tout autant de faire foirer l'affaire.  
\- Un accident de chasse ?  
\- Non plus… Il bouge pas du manoir, et encore moins pour perdre son temps avec ce genre de distractions.  
\- Alors un assassinat en bonne et due forme… Durant la Séance, ou son sommeil. Que ce soit avec un couteau ou un oreiller...  
\- Il est protégé sans relache par ses Rapières Dorées. Même en tentant un assaut contre cette petite forteresse, un seul d'entre eux pourrait réduire à néant n'importe lequel de nos escadrons de paladin. Même celui d'Oppenheimer.  
\- Alors on attend qu'il claque, c'est ca ?" Le ton commençait à monter, et Sixte en avait assez entendu en terme d'enjeux. Il ne lui manquait plus que des visages… et aussi des noms.

Volontairement, il fit tinter son plateau contre le mur à côté de lui pour annoncer son arrivée, afin que les deux comploteurs puissent cesser leur discussion en pensant ne pas avoir été entendus. Sans un mot, il passa à coté d'eux, en essayant de ne pas leur montrer qu'il enregistrait dans sa mémoire leurs traits. L'exercice fut plus dur que prévu, mais il fallait que son rôle, qu'il venait de s'imaginer, de page allant livrer un repas de protéines à son maître, soit crédible. L'un était petit, trapu, basané mais avec le regard clair, cheveux rasé sur les côtés mais long sur le dessus, et coiffé en queue de cheval, avec un collier de barbe en pointe. Le détail le plus remarquable de son accoutrement était sa boucle d'oreille portée à gauche, qui ressemblait à deux dragons en double hélice spiralées maintenant une perle rouge au milieu d'eux. Le second homme, il le connaissait déjà, c'était un membre occasionnel de la Séance restreinte, mais il était incapable de ressortir son nom… Mais il le connaissait. Tout se déroula en quelques secondes, puis il les perdit de vue. Dès qu'il se sut lui même hors de leur champs de vision, il lâcha son plateau sur un meuble du couloir et se mit à courir. Il savait qui prévenir et où le trouver.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il cria le nom de Lodan, qui ne rappliqua pas aussi rapidement qu'il ne l'espérait. Ce dernier était plutôt très calme, prenant même le temps de ranger ses lorgnons dans l'une de ses multiples sacoches se trouvant sous son manteau avant de s'intéresser à ce que l'enfant allait lui raconter. Même lorsqu'il eut finit de tout lui expliquer. L'ancien mage du temps lui conseilla de se rendre directement dans le bureau du Cardinal Suprême et de les y attendre, malheureusement, avec les festivités, cela signifiait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Le temps lui parut bien long, et ce n'est aucun des deux hommes qu'il attendait qui brisa sa solitude, mais une Rapière Dorée, et bien plus tard que prévu. Sans aucun échange de paroles, il comprit le message, et se mit à le suivre. Ainsi, il fut mené directement à la salle de la Séance, bien silencieuse par rapport au reste de la journée. D'autres gardes personnels du maître des lieu était présent, chose peu commune pour garder la petite porte qui menait à l'estrade de la pièce. L'un d'eux l'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'enfant et la referma après son passage. Hormis la partie surplombante, le reste de la pièce avait été intégralement vidé et le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poudre bleue. Lodan était a genoux, Hassbar à ses côtés au centre d'un cercle que le mage venait de tracer à la craie sur les du promontoir. Il fut invité à les rejoindre. Lodan se redressa et commença à incanter, tandis que des cercles runiques translucides se mirent à se former autours de ses mains. Soudainement une grande rafale de vent emergea de nul part et tous les grains azurs se mirent à s'envoler… puis à léviter… pour finalement se rassembler en tas aériens et former un tableau en trois dimensions… Et pas n'importe quelle scène: c'était le repas du déjeuner qui se trouvait retranscrit sous leurs yeux, tel un hologramme. Il fallut moins d'une minute à l'érudit pour que l'image soit complètement parfaite.

" Je te félicite pour ton travail Sixte… Maintenant montre nous ces deux hommes." lui ordonna Hassbar.

L'orphelin quitt a donc le cercle et se mit à déambuler au milieu des statues poudreuses, fixant chaque regard, analysant chaque corpulence pour retrouver les deux hommes. Il finit par trouver celui qui était trapu à la boucle d'oreille et le signala aux deux adultes. Lodan repronca une nouvelle formule, en jouant avec ces cercles de runes comme des cadrans. En un instant, tout pris une dimension encore plus folle, et la scène se mit en action, et en accélérée. Quinze minutes se déroulèrent, jusqu'à la fin de la retranscription du repas pour que le second complotiste vint s'assoir à côté du premier. Une fois le sorcier averti, il exécuta encore un autre rituel et tous les grains se précipitèrent sur les duo localisé par l'enfant. Ils étaient exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Le cardinal vint le rejoindre pour les examiner "virtuellement" en face à face.

" En effet petit, c'est bien Yrvak, un de nos espions que tu as reconnu… Un agent double apparement."

Il se déplaca d'un pas sur le côté pour se mettre en face de l'homme basané.

" Quand à lui, c'est le Capitaine Paladin Magfadir, l'un des proches du Haut-Général Kagister… Un membre influent du Conseil de Castleblanc."

Il se retourna vers Lodan en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

" Tu peux toujours leurs faire répéter ce qu'ils disaient avec ce sort  
\- Bien entendu, il y a suffisamment de craies réunies dans leurs sculptures pour les animer et leurs faire revivre toute la conversation.  
\- Parfait. Donne moi juste deux minutes."

Il fit signe à l'orphelin de retourner vers la porte et l'y accompagna jusque dans le couloir. Il mit un genoux à terre pour être à la hauteur d'un gamin de dix ans, et plongea son regard mauve perçant dans celui de son interlocuteur.

" Tu as été parfait aujourd'hui, Sixte. Je t'en félicite. Va te coucher, reposes toi bien. Je ne peux pas te promettre un véritable repos pour les jours à venir… Mais après cette semaine, ca sera différent."

Le sourire qu'il décrocha fut pour la première fois sincère et chaleureux. Le petit escrimeur y voyant même se dessiner une pointe de fierté. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux en ce jour, il avait beau être plus mature que la majorité de ceux de son âge, il n'en gardait pas moins la vanité que peut avoir un enfant quand on le félicite ou qu'on le récompense.

En quittant le couloir menant à la salle, il entendit le cardinal ordonner à l'un des membres de sa garde personnelle de se rendre à Lasballor au plus vite, et de lui ramener Symba le faussaire avant que la lune n'atteigne son apogée.

* * *

La nuit fut meilleure que la précédente, bien qu'elle lui sembla plus courte… surtout que c'est Airyn qui toqua à sa porte pour le réveiller. Confus, il sauta du lit, pensant être en retard pour sa leçon matinale, avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait encore complètement nuit.

" Le Cardinal Suprême m'a demandé de te prévenir de faire tes affaires pour une semaine de voyage, et d'y ajouter la tenue que tu portais aujourd'hui. Ensuite tu pourras te rendormir pour trois heures… Puis nous partirons pour Castelblanc."

* * *

 _J'espere que ca vous a plu !  
_ _Difficile de vous promettre de reprendre un rythme régulier (la vie étudiante, que voulez vous...), mais j'ai le scénario quasiment complet qui n'attend qu'à être dévoilé !_

En attendant, j'ai hate d'avoir vos retours, donc n'hesitez pas à poster une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir, et ca motive encore plus.

En attendant bisous !


End file.
